Shimmer's Laundry Service
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Sunset Shimmer has now opened her new laundry station. This story is rated M due to nudity.
1. Chapter 1

The laundry station is now officially opened as Sunset Shimmer already made a lot of money. She became of Shimmer's laundry service as a matter of fact. She worked hard at washing everyone's clothes right now. She will hope that her laundry station will be a huge success by the way. Everyone will go over there as the laundry station is now opened for business.

"Shimmer's laundry service is now opened for business, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure is, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "We already did the grand opening to it the other day"

"We sure did, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, it takes a few months to be opened and being built"

"And you just made a lot of money" said Sunset's mom. "It is a long time to wash everyone's clothes"

"That is true, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am the owner of the laundry station as a matter of fact"

"I knew that you can wash everyone's clothes" said Sunset's mom. "We don't you take a tour to everyone"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimmer takes a tour to the laundry station with everyone so they want to know where to wash as a matter of fact.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the tour of Shimmer's laundry service" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, don't touch anything during the everyone"

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Now let's start the tour"

They gave everyone a tour of Shimmer's laundry service and they didn't touch anything during the tour. After that, the tour is a huge successful and Sunset would like to thank everyone to have a tour with them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we like to thank you to take a tour of Shimmer's laundry service with us" said Sunset Shimmer. "Have a great day and goodbye"

Everyone are leaving Shimmer's laundry service and Sunset Shimmer and her mom are waving at them.

"That was a great time to have a tour mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure is, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Let's get back inside now"

Sunset and her mom went back inside the laundry station now. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Washing the Socks

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to wash everyone's socks. She will turn on all the washing machines at the laundry station and she already knows what to do with them as a matter of fact. She also remembers that can make sure the socks don't get damage after washing them. Shimmer's laundry service will be also a big success by the way.

"Time to wash everyone's socks" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on all the washing machines and put the laundry detergent and everyone's clothes in there and closed the door all the way.

"I'm washing everyone's socks, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is good, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Besides, we did a good job at taking a tour of our new laundry station"

"We sure did, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I really like wash the clothes"

"I know you do, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Well, you have a phone call from one of your friends"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She gave the phone to Sunset Shimmer and she is talking to the phone.

"Hello, who is this?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"This is Twilight Sparkle, Sunset" said Twilight. "How are you doing today?"

"It is good, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "I just opened Shimmer's laundry service yesterday"

"That is great, Sunset" said Twilight. "Were you working hard to make a lot of money?"

"I sure did, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, the washing machine not just wash the clothes but it dries them up"

"They are called the coin laundry" said Twilight.

"That is why I put coins in there so they can be clean" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, the coin laundry can wash and dry our clothes"

After a while, took out all the socks from the coin laundry and put them in the basket and the coin laundry may not a dryer lint.

"The socks are now clean and they're in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Washing Everyone's Underwear

Sunset Shimmer is now getting to wash everyone's underwear. She already washed the socks and already put them in the basket. She will make sure that the underwear doesn't get damage as a matter of fact. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer will have a more success at Shimmer's laundry service by the way. She is now bringing everyone's underwear over there.

"Time to wash everyone's underwear" said Sunset Shimmer.

She put them in the coin laundry and turns it on after putting coins in there. In fact, the coin laundry has a laundry detergent as well.

"I'm washing everyone's clothes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is fantastic, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are doing a good job at washing the clothes"

"Yes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "This laundry station is going to be a success soon"

"We'll see about that, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Besides, you have a phone call right now"

"Let me see who that is, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She gave the phone to her and she is talking to someone.

"Hello?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Hi, Sunset, it's Rainbow Dash" said Rainbow Dash.

"Hi, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "It is nice to talk with you"

"Thanks, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Anytime, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am washing everyone's underwear right now"

"That is great, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "We still like you as well as a matter of fact"

"Okay, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "How was school today?"

"It was good, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "I really like your laundry station. It was great"

"That is nice to hear you say that, Rainbow" said Sunset. "I would like to thank you to visit my laundry station"

"Anytime, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Anyways, I have to go now because I have to go home"

"Okay, bye, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

She hangs up the phone and give it back to her mom. Later, brought the basket and took out everyone's underwear from the coin laundry and put them in there.

"They are clean now, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Well done, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is giving her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Washing the Blacks

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to wash all the blacks. She will make sure that all the blacks don't get damage after washing them as a matter of fact. She will put them in the coin laundry as well since there's a lot of black clothes by the way. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer will wash more of everyone's clothes.

"Time to wash the blacks" said Sunset Shimmer.

She put them in the coin laundry and puts some coins in there and it turns on as its starts washing the blacks and the doors are already closed.

"I'm washing the blacks, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Anyways, someone is calling on your phone"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will see who it is right now"

She gave the phone to her and she is talking to someone on the phone.

"Hello?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Hi, Sunset. This is Fluttershy" said Fluttershy. "What are you doing today?"

"I am washing the blacks, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer. "Did you like the new laundry station that is opened already?"

"I sure did, Sunset" said Fluttershy. "I really like that place by the way"

"Same here, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer. "Shimmer's laundry service will be a success soon"

"That's great to hear that, Sunset" said Fluttershy. "So, did you work really hard on washing the clothes?"

"I sure did, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer. "Thank you for having a tour on my new laundry station"

"Anytime, Sunset" said Fluttershy. "It is nice to see your new laundry station as a matter of fact"

"You can over there soon, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer. "Anyways, I better go now"

"Okay, bye, Sunset" said Fluttershy.

"Bye, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer.

She gave her phone back to her mom. Later, she brought the basket and took out the blacks from the coin laundry and put them in there.

"The blacks are now in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Washing Her Clothes

Sunset Shimmer is now at home. She will be washing her clothes while being naked in the laundry room. Besides, she already washed the clothes at the laundry station as a matter of fact. She will make sure that her clothes don't get damage while washing them. She is now taking her clothes to the laundry room so she can wash them by the way.

"Time to wash my clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the washing machine and put the laundry detergent and her clothes in there and closed the door all the way.

"I'm washing my clothes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You can take a shower now"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"And I want you to sleep naked tonight" said Sunset's mom.

"All right, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went to the bathroom and turned on her shower and washing each body part.

"Make that you are nice and clean, Sunset" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

Later, she came out of the restroom naked and brushing her teeth.

"Make sure that your teeth are nice and clean, Sunset" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

After that, her teeth are clean and went back to the laundry room and took out her clothes from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"My clothes are in the dryer, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Well done, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Besides, you are doing good at washing the clothes by the way"

"Thanks, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Anytime, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

Later, she went back to the laundry room and took out her clothes from the dryer and put them in the basket and cleans out the dryer and heading to bed.

"My clothes are in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Good night"

"Good night, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

Sunset's mom turn off the lights and left the room while Sunset is asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Bath Part 1

Sunset Shimmer is now getting to give her little brother a bath. She will be washing each body part of her brother which includes his penis as a matter of fact. She already came home from work and her little brother will need to give his bath. Let's hope that she will wash them very good soon and washing his hair.

"Time to your bath, little brother" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's little brother.

She took him to the bathroom and turns on the water and put him in the tub.

"I'll be right back, little brother. I will get the body wash and the shampoo" said Sunset Shimmer.

She left the bathroom and brought the body wash and the shampoo.

"I'm giving my brother a bath, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Besides, you did a good job at washing the clothes"

"Thanks, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time to wash my little brother now"

She went back to the bathroom and put body wash on each body part as a matter of fact.

"You a nice penis, little brother" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Sunset's little brother. "I really like my bath"

"That is true, little brother" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time to wash your hair now"

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's little brother.

She put some shampoo of her little brother's hair and washed it off. After that, she took him out of the tub and dries him off. Then, she gave him some pajamas and he put them on.

"You look clean now, little brother" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It's time for bed" said Sunset's little brother.

"Let's put you there now" said Sunset Shimmer.

She took him to his bedroom and read a story to him. Finally, he is now sleeping in his bed.

"Good night, Sunset" said Sunset's little brother.

"Good night, little brother" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset turns off the light and left the bedroom while he is falling asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Bath Part 2

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to wash her little sister in the bath. She will wash each body part on her and she will be clean. She already knows what to do with her little sister as a matter of fact. She will get her pajamas after she finished her bath. Let's hope that Sunset's little sister will be nice and clean.

"Time for your bath, little sister" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's little sister.

She took her to the bathroom, turned on the water and put her in the tub.

"I'll be back, little sister" said Sunset Shimmer. "I'm going to get the body wash and shampoo for your hair"

"All right, Sunset" said Sunset's little sister.

She left the bathroom and brought the body wash and shampoo for her little sister's hair.

"I'm washing my little sister, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Make sure you clean it correctly"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went back to the bathroom and washing each body part of her little sister. Then, she put the shampoo on her little sister's hair to wash it. After that, she took her out of the tub and dries her with a towel.

"You're clean now, little sister" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Sunset's little sister. "Time to brush my teeth"

"Make sure that your teeth look nice, little sister" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I sure will, Sunset" said Sunset's little sister.

She is putting the toothpaste in her toothbrush and she is brushing her teeth. Later, her teeth are now clean and she puts her pajamas on.

"I am now ready for bed, Sunset" said Sunset's little sister.

"Okay, little sister" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's go to your room"

She takes her little sister to her room and went to her bed and Sunset turns off the lights.

"Good night, Sunset" said Sunset's little sister.

"Good night, little sister" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset is now leaving the room as her little sister is falling asleep in her bed. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Sunset's Shower

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to take her shower. She will wash every body part during her shower and wash her hair with some shampoo. She worked really hard at giving her siblings a bath as a matter of fact. She is getting her pajamas ready and clean underwear after she finished her shower. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer will wash nicely in her shower.

"Time to take my shower" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the water, took off her clothes and went in to the shower.

"I'm taking a shower, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Make sure that you wash each body part"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Our daughter is having her shower" said Sunset's dad.

"She sure is" said Sunset's mom. "Besides, she worked very hard at washing her siblings"

"And her siblings are fast asleep in their bed right now" said Sunset's dad. "We already gave them a good night kiss"

"We are going to do that when Sunset comes out of the shower" said Sunset's mom.

"Okay then" said Sunset's dad. "It is going to be a while for her to be in the shower as a matter of fact"

"I agree with you" said Sunset's mom. "Our daughter is good at taking a shower.

After a while, Sunset Shimmer came out of the bathroom in her pajamas and she is now brushing her teeth.

"Make sure that your teeth are nice and clean, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, I really like to brush my teeth"

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Make sure that your breath doesn't smell bad"

"I sure won't, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

After that, she spits the toothpaste and heading to her bedroom as her mom is now turning off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good night, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"Is she fast asleep?" Sunset's dad asked.

"She sure is" said Sunset's mom. "Let's go to bed now"

They went to their bedroom and they are now falling asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Washing the Blues

Next day, Sunset Shimmer is heading to Shimmer's laundry service and getting ready to wash the blues. All the clothes that is not the color blue will be staying in the dirty clothes as a matter of fact. She will make sure all the clothes that is the color doesn't get damage. Let's hope that the blue clothes will be wash and clean.

"Time to wash the blue clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the coin laundry after putting some coins in there and putting the blue clothes to wash and closed the door all the way.

"I'm washing the blues, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is good, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Make sure that the blue clothes don't get damage"

"I sure won't, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I really like to wash the clothes"

"Sunset, you have a phone call right now" said Sunset's mom.

She gave the phone to her and she is talking to someone.

"Hello, who is this?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"This is Rarity, Sunset" said Rarity. "How are you doing today?"

"I am doing a good job, Rarity" said Sunset Shimmer. "Thank you for coming to my laundry service"

"Anytime, darling" said Rarity. "I can come over there one day when I wash the clothes"

"That sounds great, Rarity" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, you can come to my laundry station at anytime"

"Thanks, Sunset" said Rarity. "Good luck working at the laundry station"

"Okay, Rarity" said Sunset Shimmer. "See you later"

She hangs up her phone and gave it back to her mom.

"That is nice of her, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"She sure is, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "The blue clothes will be clean soon"

"I hope so, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

After a while, Sunset Shimmer brought out the basket and took out the blue clothes from the coin laundry and put them in the basket.

"The blue clothes are now clean, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving her a hug for doing a good job. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Washing the Pinks

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to wash the pinks. She already washed the blues since they are now in the laundry basket. She will make sure that the pink clothes don't get damage as a matter of fact. She will wash them with the coin laundry since her laundry station has them. She is now taking the pink clothes to the laundry station.

"Time to wash the pink clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She put the coins in the coin laundry and it turns on. She put the pink clothes in there and closed it all the way.

"I'm washing the pink clothes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are doing a good job right now"

"Thanks, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I have been working so hard lately"

"Anytime, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You have a phone call right now"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She gave the phone to her and she is talking to someone right now.

"Hello" said Sunset Shimmer. "Who is this?"

"This is Pinkie Pie, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "I really like your laundry station"

"Thank you for coming over there" said Sunset Shimmer. "I hope you like the tour of it"

"Anytime, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "I can come again anytime"

"That is great, Pinkie" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am washing the pinks right now"

"We are going to be participate for the singing contest soon, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Do you want to sign in when we come back from the Holidays?"

"I sure am, Pinkie" said Sunset Shimmer. "I hope the Rainbooms are ready as well"

"We were working hard making a song, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Besides, the contest will be a good one"

"I hope so too, Pinkie" said Sunset Shimmer. "Anyways, I have to go now since I need to take out the pink clothes"

"Okay, see you later, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie.

She gave the phone back to her mom and she took out the pink clothes from the coin laundry and put them in the basket.

"The pink clothes are in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Washing the Greens

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to wash the green clothes. She already washed the pink clothes and the blue clothes. She will make sure that all the green clothes don't get damage as a matter of fact. She already knows what to do with them and she have some coins so she can start the laundry. Let's hope that the green clothes will be washed.

"Time to wash the green clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She put some coins in the coin laundry and the coin laundry starts up. Then, she brought the green clothes and put them in there and closed it all the way.

"I'm washing the green clothes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I'm very proud that you put the green clothes in the coin laundry"

"Thanks, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "You're my best mom of my life"

"Anytime, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You have a phone call right now"

She gave the phone to Sunset and she is talking to someone.

"Hello" said Sunset Shimmer. "Who is this?"

"This is Flash Sentry, Sunset" said Flash. "I really like your laundry station"

"I really like to thank you to come to my laundry station" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Anytime, Sunset" said Flash. "Besides, I can come over there anytime I like"

"That sounds great, Flash" said Sunset Shimmer. "How was school today?"

"It was good, Sunset" said Flash. "Think you can wash my clothes again soon"

"I will think about it" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, I am washing the green clothes right now"

"Okay then" said Flash. "I have to go now, Sunset"

"Okay, Flash" said Sunset Shimmer. "See you later"

"Bye, Sunset" said Flash.

He hangs up the phone and Sunset gave the phone back to her mom.

"That is nice of him, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is true, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

Sunset took out the green clothes from the coin laundry and put them in the basket.

"The green clothes are in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving Sunset a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Washing the Yellows

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to wash the yellow clothes. She will make sure that no clothes are going to be damaged while washing them. She already washed the green clothes, the pink clothes and the blue clothes. She is now taking the yellow clothes to the laundry station as a matter of fact. Let's hope washing the yellow clothes is a success.

"Time to wash the yellow clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She put some coins in the coin laundry and it turns on, then she put the yellow clothes in there and closed it all the way.

"I'm washing the yellow clothes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are doing a good job at washing the clothes as well"

"Thanks, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Is someone calling on my phone?"

"Yes, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Here is your phone"

She gave the phone to Sunset and she is talking to someone.

"Hello, this is Sunset Shimmer" said Sunset Shimmer. "Who is this?"

"This is Octavia, Sunset" said Octavia.

"Hi, Octavia" said Sunset Shimmer. "How are you doing today?"

"I am doing good, Sunset" said Octavia. "Did you wash the yellow clothes?"

"I'm doing it right now, Octavia" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, doing the clothes is a hard job to do"

"I'm playing my cello in my underwear" said Octavia. "Except I'm just wearing panties since my breasts were sweaty"

"Okay, then" said Sunset Shimmer. "Where is your bra?"

"It's hanging on the doorknob" said Octavia. "I have a concert to rehearse by the way"

"That is great, Octavia" said Sunset Shimmer. "I hope you had a good time in a concert"

"I sure will, Sunset" said Octavia. "I have to go now"

"See you later, Octavia" said Sunset Shimmer.

She gave the phone back to her mom. Then, she took out the yellow clothes from the coin laundry and put them in the basket.

"The yellow clothes are now in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving Sunset a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Washing the Whites

Sunset Shimmer is getting ready to wash the whites. The coin laundry does not have the bleach since the clothes that Sunset will wash are white. She's going to put bleach on the white clothes so it doesn't get damage as a matter of fact. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer will wash the white clothes with bleach and won't get damage.

"Time to wash the whites" said Sunset Shimmer. "There's no way to wash the whites which includes my underwear at the laundry station"

"Sunset, you have one missing white clothes before you wash" said Sunset's mom.

"I know someone is wearing one" said Sunset Shimmer.

She puts the white clothes in her car and drove to Octavia's house. Over there, she went inside and saw Octavia's white bra hanging on a doorknob as Sunset knocks the door.

"Octavia, this is Sunset" said Sunset Shimmer.

Octavia stops playing her cello for a minute and she opens the door.

"What is it, Sunset?" Octavia asked.

"Is it okay that I can wash your underwear that you're wearing right now, Octavia?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Sure you can, Sunset" said Octavia. "Take my bra, please"

She took off her white panties and throw it at Sunset's face.

"I'm going to play my cello naked now" said Octavia.

She closed the door and Sunset went to the laundry room. Then she turned on the washing machine, putting the laundry detergent, adding a ½ cup of bleach and puts the whites in the washing machine.

"All the whites are now washing" said Sunset Shimmer. "It was a hard work to wash all the whites"

"Sunset, don't forget to clean the whites good" said Octavia.

"I am, Octavia" said Sunset Shimmer.

Later on, Sunset Shimmer took out the whites from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer. Finally, she took them out from it and put them in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint as Octavia who is still naked came to the laundry room.

"The whites are now in the basket" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Octavia. "Is it okay that you can spend the night here?"

"Sure, Octavia" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset is officially staying at Octavia's house. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	14. Washing the Purples

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to wash the purple clothes. She is already back from Octavia's house after spending a night with her. She is going to make sure all the purple clothes don't get damage while washing them as a matter of fact. She is going to wash them at the laundry station and let's hope that she can wash them good.

"Time to wash the purple clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She put some coins in the coin laundry and it turns on. Then, she put all the purple clothes in there and closed it all the way.

"I am washing the purple clothes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are getting a hang of this right now"

"I sure am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, I'm working hard at washing the clothes by the way"

"Sunset Shimmer, you have a phone now" said Sunset's mom.

She gave the phone to her and she is talking to someone.

"Hello" said Sunset Shimmer. "Who is this?"

"This is Sweetie Belle, Sunset" said Sweetie Belle. "We the crusaders like your laundry station"

"That is very nice of you three" said Sunset Shimmer. "I hope you can come to my laundry station soon"

"We sure will, Sunset" said Sweetie Belle. "We can come over there when we got our clothes to wash"

"That's great, Sweetie" said Sunset Shimmer. "You can come to my laundry station at anytime"

"Thanks, Sunset" said Sweetie Belle. "We like you so much as a matter of fact"

"Anytime, Sweetie" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am currently washing the purples right now"

"Okay, Sunset" said Sweetie Belle. "I better go now. It is nice to talk with you"

"See you later, Sweetie Belle" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Bye, Sunset" said Sweetie Belle.

She hangs up the phone and gave it back to her mom. Later on, she took out the purple clothes from the coin laundry and put them in the basket.

"The purple clothes are in the clothes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is giving her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	15. Washing the Browns

The next clothes that Sunset Shimmer is going to wash are the brown clothes. She will make sure she doesn't get damage to them while washing. She is going to wash them at her laundry station as a matter of fact. She is also working hard at washing the clothes as well. Let's hope she can keep washing the clothes by the way.

"Time to wash the brown clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She put some coins in the coin laundry and turns on. Then, she put the brown clothes in there and closed it all the way.

"I'm washing the brown clothes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are doing a good job at washing the clothes"

"I sure am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, I have been working hard at it"

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Our laundry station is going to be a success soon"

"I hope so, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Anyways, you have a phone call right now" said Sunset's mom.

She gave the phone to Sunset and she is talking to someone.

"Hello" said Sunset Shimmer. "Who is this?"

"This is Scootaloo, Sunset" said Scootaloo. "How is working at the laundry station?"

"It was hard, Scootaloo" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am washing the brown clothes right now"

"That is cool, Sunset" said Scootaloo. "I really like your laundry station"

"Thanks, Scootaloo" said Sunset Shimmer. "You can come to my laundry station at anytime"

"Okay, Sunset" said Scootaloo. "Besides, I just got home from school"

"That's good, Scootaloo" said Sunset Shimmer. "Anyways, I have to go now"

"See you later, Sunset" said Scootaloo. "It is nice to chat with you"

Sunset hangs up the phone and gave it back to her mom. Later, she took out all the brown clothes from the coin laundry and put them in the basket.

"The brown clothes are now clean and they're in the basket" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset Shimmer. "You did a good job at it"

She is now giving her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	16. Washing the Grays

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to wash the gray clothes. Like all the other clothes, she will make sure that none of the gray clothes gets damaged while washing them. She is also doing a good job at washing the clothes as a matter of fact. Let's hope that she will wash more clothes at the laundry station and be more careful while washing them.

"Time to wash the gray clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She put some coins in the coin laundry and it turns on. Then, she brought the gray clothes and put them in there and closed it all the way.

"I'm washing the gray clothes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I'm so happy that you're washing the gray clothes"

"It is a hard job as well, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure is, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You have a phone call"

She gave the phone to her and she is talking to someone.

"Hello" said Sunset Shimmer. "Who is this?"

"This is Apple Bloom, Sunset" said Apple Bloom. "How are you today?"

"I am washing the clothes, Apple Bloom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I heard that your friends talking to me earlier"

"That sounds great, Sunset" said Apple Bloom. "Besides, I really like your laundry station"

"Thanks, Apple Bloom" said Sunset Shimmer. "You can come to my laundry station at anytime"

"I can take my friends with me by the way" said Apple Bloom.

"That sounds good, Apple Bloom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Don't forget to bring the clothes before you come"

"I won't forget, Sunset" said Apple Bloom. "I have to go now"

"It was nice to chat with you, Apple Bloom" said Sunset Shimmer. "See you later"

"Bye, Sunset" said Apple Bloom.

She hangs up the phone and give it back to her mom. Later, she took out the gray clothes from the coin laundry and put them in the basket.

"The gray clothes are in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	17. Washing More Socks

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to wash the socks. She had washed a lot of clothes all day as a matter of fact. She will make sure that all the socks don't get damage by the way. She already knows what to do with the socks before she washes them. Let's hope that the laundry station will be more success.

"Time to wash the socks" said Sunset Shimmer.

She put some coins in the coin laundry and it turns on. Then, she put all the socks in there and closed it all the way.

"I'm washing the socks, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are doing a good job at washing the clothes as well"

"That is true, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, I have been working hard at it"

"I know you are, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You have a phone call right now"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She gave the phone to her and she is now talking to someone.

"Hello" said Sunset Shimmer. "Who is this?"

"This is Derpy, Sunset" said Derpy. "How are you today?"

"I am washing the socks, Derpy" said Sunset Shimmer. "I really thank you to take a tour of my new laundry station"

"Anytime, Sunset" said Derpy. "I can come over there whenever I want"

"Okay, Derpy" said Sunset Shimmer. "Make sure that you bring your dirty clothes as well"

"I sure will, Sunset" said Derpy. "I never leave my dirty clothes at home by the way"

"That's why I take them to the laundry station, Derpy" said Sunset Shimmer. "I don't leave the dirty clothes at home either"

"All right, Sunset" said Derpy. "Anyways, I have to go now"

"See you later, Derpy" said Sunset Shimmer. "It was nice to chat with you"

She hangs up the phone and give it back to her mom. Later, she took out the socks from the coin laundry and put them in the basket.

"The socks are now in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	18. Bath Time Part 1

After washing a lot of clothes at the laundry station, Sunset Shimmer is getting ready to give her little brother a bath. She did a lot of work at the laundry station and she is now heading home. The laundry station is going good right now. Sunset will wash her little brother's each body part so he can be clean as a matter of fact.

"Time for your bath, little brother" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said her little brother.

She took him to the bathroom, took his clothes off and put him in the tub.

"Enjoy your bath, little brother" said Sunset Shimmer. "And you have a nice penis"

"Thanks, Sunset" said her little brother.

"I'll be right back" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am going to get the body wash and a shampoo"

"Okay, Sunset" said her little brother.

She left the bathroom and brought the body wash and a shampoo.

"I am washing my little brother, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Make sure you wash him really good"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, I haven't been washing him for a while"

"I know you haven't, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You were working hard at the laundry station by the way"

"I sure am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time to wash my little brother now"

She went back to the bathroom and washed each of her little brother's parts. Then, she put some shampoo on her little brother's hair and washed it. Finally, she took him out of the tub and dried him with a towel.

"My little brother is cleaned now, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Well done, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Make sure you take him to bed after he finished brushed his teeth"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

After her little brother brushed her teeth, she took him to his bedroom and went to bed.

"Good night, little brother" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good night, Sunset" said her little brother.

Sunset left the bedroom as her little brother is asleep. See what happen in the next chapter of this story.


	19. Bath Time Part 2

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to give her little sister a bath. She already gave her little brother a bath. She will wash each body part of her little sister as a matter of fact. She will also wash her hair as well. She is going to get a body wash and a shampoo before she washed her little sister.

"Time to give my little sister a bath" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said her little sister.

She brought her to the bathroom, took her clothes off, turned on the water and put her in the tub.

"Enjoy your bath, little sister" said Sunset Shimmer. "And you have a nice vagina"

"Thanks, Sunset" said her little sister.

"I will be right back" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will get the shampoo and a body wash"

"Okay, Sunset" said her little sister.

She left the bathroom and brought the body wash and a shampoo.

"I am washing my little sister, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Make sure that you wash them really good"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, I am good at washing my little sister by the way"

"I know you are, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"Thanks, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am going back to the bathroom to wash my little sister"

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Clean it good"

Sunset went back to the bathroom and wash each body part of her little sister with a body wash. Then, she washed her little sister's hair with a shampoo. Finally, she took her out of the tub and dried her with a towel.

"Make sure you put your pajamas on, little sister" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I sure will, Sunset" said her little sister.

She put her pajamas on and brushing her teeth. After that, she came out of the rescue and went to her bedroom.

"Good night, Sunset" said her little sister.

"Good night, my little sister" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turns off the lights and left the room while her little sister is falling asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	20. Washing Pinkie Pie's Clothes

Next morning, Sunset Shimmer is getting up in her bed and brushing her teeth. Then, she is getting and come downstairs to have breakfast. The breakfast that Sunset Shimmer is pancakes as a matter of fact. Her mom did a good job at making breakfast. Sunset and her mom are now going to work at the laundry station to wash the clothes.

"Time to go to the laundry station, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

They went to the car and drove to the laundry station. Over there, they saw Pinkie Pie holding her dirty clothes.

"Hi, Pinkie Pie" said Sunset Shimmer. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was waiting for you to come" said Pinkie Pie. "I have my dirty clothes with me by the way"

"That's nice of you, Pinkie" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, I will wash them right now"

She put some coins in the coin laundry and it turns on, then she put Pinkie Pie's clothes in there and closed it all the way.

"I'm washing your clothes now, Pinkie" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "I will leave here after my clothes is clean"

"Okay, Pinkie" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will make sure that your clothes don't get damage while I'm washing them"

"I won't like that at all, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie.

"Neither do I, Pinkie" said Sunset Shimmer. "I always wash them really good"

"I heard about that, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "I really like my clothes as a matter of fact"

"I know you do, Pinkie" said Sunset Shimmer. "Thank you for being patient as well"

"Anytime, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "My clothes are almost done cleaning"

"That is why I will take them out now" said Sunset Shimmer.

She brought the basket and took out Pinkie Pie's clothes from the coin laundry. Then, she put the clothes in the basket and gave it to Pinkie Pie.

"Your clothes are now clean, Pinkie" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie.

She brought her clothes to her car and left the laundry station. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	21. Washing Rainbow Dash's Clothes

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to wash Rainbow Dash's clothes. She already washed Pinkie Pie's clothes and left the laundry station. She is now waiting for the next customer to come to the laundry station. Rainbow Dash is going to be the next customer of the laundry station as a matter of fact. Let's hope that she can wash Rainbow Dash's clothes really good.

"That was a good job washing Pinkie Pie's clothes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure is, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You did a good job at washing the clothes as well"

"That is true, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, it is a hard work to wash the clothes as well"

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Here comes our next customer now"

They saw Rainbow Dash came inside the laundry station and says hi to Sunset Shimmer and her mom.

"Hi Sunset and her mom" said Rainbow Dash. "How are you doing today?"

"We just washed Pinkie Pie's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer. "Did you brought your dirty clothes with you, Rainbow?"

"I sure do, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Please wash them"

"You got it, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

She put some coins in the coin laundry and it turns on. Then she put Rainbow Dash's clothes in there and closed it all the way.

"Your clothes are now washing, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Besides, I don't like my clothes getting damage at all"

"Neither do I" said Sunset Shimmer. "I always washed them of course"

"That is true, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "You can stay here when your clothes are clean"

"Okay, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "I really like to be patience"

"Same here, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "It is nice that I wash your clothes"

Later, Sunset brought the basket and took out Rainbow Dash's clothes from the coin laundry and put them in the basket and gives it to Rainbow Dash.

"Your clothes are now clean, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

She took the basket of her clothes in her car and left the laundry station. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	22. Washing Rarity's Clothes

Sunset Shimmer is now waiting for the next customer to come to her laundry station. She already washed Rainbow Dash's clothes as well as Pinkie Pie's clothes. She is getting ready to wash Rarity's clothes as a matter of fact. The laundry station is going well right now as another customer came over there. Let's hope that more customers can show up.

"That is a good job at washing the clothes, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"Thanks, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "It sure was a hard work as well"

"It was nice to see Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie to come to our laundry station" said Sunset's mom.

"They can come again anytime soon, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I have to agree with you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Here comes our next customer now"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

They saw Rarity went inside Shimmer's Laundry Service and brought her dirty clothes.

"Hi, darling" said Rarity.

"Hi, Rarity" said Sunset Shimmer. "I'm happy that you can come to my laundry station"

"Anytime, Sunset" said Rarity. "I have brought my dirty clothes with me"

"That is good, Rarity" said Sunset Shimmer. "I can wash it since I have a lot of coins"

"Okay, darling" said Rarity.

Sunset puts the coins in the coin laundry and it turns on. Then, she put Rarity's clothes in there and closed it all the way.

"Your clothes are now washing, Rarity" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, darling" said Rarity. "I hope my clothes won't get damaged at all"

"I hope not, Rarity" said Sunset Shimmer. "You can stay here until your clothes are clean"

"Okay, Sunset" said Rarity. "It is nice to stay here until my clothes are clean"

"That is true, Rarity" said Sunset Shimmer. "It is a hard job as well"

"You are doing good, Sunset" said Rarity.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Rarity.

Later, Sunset brought the basket and took the clothes out from the coin laundry and put them in the basket and gave it to Rarity.

"Your clothes are now clean" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Rarity.

She went to her car and left the laundry station. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	23. Washing Her Clothes Again

Later at home, Sunset Shimmer is now going to wash her clothes naked. She already washed some of her friends' clothes at the laundry station. She can't be washing her clothes naked over there as a matter of fact. The laundry station is also a public location. She's now taking her clothes off and her underwear. Let's hope that Sunset's clothes don't get damaged.

"Time to wash my clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the washing machine and put some laundry detergent and her clothes in there and closed it all the way.

"I'm washing my clothes my mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I want you to sleep naked tonight"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I did excellent at washing the clothes by the way"

"I know you are, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You have a nice vagina"

"Thanks mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will take a shower and brushed my teeth after I put my clothes in the dryer"

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Make sure that you will brushed your teeth good"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I washed the clothes all day"

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"Time to put my clothes in the dryer" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went back to the laundry room and took out her clothes from the washing machine. Then, she put her clothes and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on. Finally, she went to the bathroom and take a shower.

"Make sure you wash really good, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

Later, she came out of the bathroom naked and brushed her teeth.

"Make sure your teeth look clean, Sunset" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

After that, she brought the basket and took out her clothes from the dryer and put them in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"My clothes are clean now, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Time for bed"

"Okay, good night, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She came to her room and went to bed. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	24. Washing Her Brother's Clothes

Next morning, Sunset Shimmer is getting up in her bed and brushing her teeth. Then, she put her clean underwear and clothes to have breakfast. Her mom is making pancakes for breakfast as a matter of fact. After that, she finished her breakfast, she is getting ready to her little brother's clothes while he is still naked. Let's hope that she washes them good.

"Time to wash my little brother's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the laundry machine and put the laundry detergent and her little brother's clothes in there and closed it all the way.

"I'm washing my brother's clothes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Make sure that his clothes don't get damaged"

"I sure won't, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

They saw her little brother coming in naked.

"He has a good penis, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I sure do, Sunset" said her little brother. "Are you washing my clothes?"

"I sure am, little brother" said Sunset Shimmer. "I always washed them good by the way"

"You are working hard at washing the clothes" said Sunset's mom. "I really want you to do it good"

"I sure can, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will now put my little brother's clothes in the dryer"

She went back to the laundry room and took out her little brother's clothes from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"My little brother's clothes are now in the dryer, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Great job, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are working hard at washing the clothes"

"I sure am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Little brother, I want you to help me to take out your clothes from the dryer"

"Okay, Sunset" said her little brother.

Later, her little brother brought the laundry basket and Sunset takes out his clothes from the dryer and her little brother puts them in the basket and Sunset cleans out the dryer lint.

"My little brother's clothes are now in the basket" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	25. Washing Her Sister's Clothes

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to wash her little sister's clothes. She already helped her little brother washing his clothes. She is now taking her little sister's clothes to the laundry room as a matter of fact. She is going to make sure that her little sister's clothes don't get damaged. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer will wash them good.

"Time to wash my little sister's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the washing machine and put some laundry detergent and her little sister's clothes in there and close it all the way.

"I'm washing my little sister's clothes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are doing good at washing the clothes"

"I sure did, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

They saw her little sister coming out of her bedroom naked.

"Hi, little sister" said Sunset Shimmer. "You have a nice vagina"

"Thanks, Sunset" said her little sister. "Are you washing my clothes right now?"

"I sure am, little sister" said Sunset Shimmer. "I already washed my little brother's clothes"

"Would you help me put your clothes in the dryer?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Sure I can, Sunset" said her little sister.

"That is nice of you, little sister" said Sunset Shimmer.

They went to the laundry room and Sunset took out her little sister's clothes from the washing machine. Then, her little sister put her clothes and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"Your clothes are now in the dryer, little sister" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure is, Sunset" said her little sister. "I really like my clothes to be clean by the way"

"I agree with you, little sister" said Sunset Shimmer. "I did a good job at washing your clothes"

Later, Sunset brought the basket and took out her little sister's clothes from the dryer and put them in the basket and she cleans out the dryer lint.

"My little sister's clothes are now in the basket, mom" said Sunset's mom.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving Sunset a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	26. Washing Her Dog

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to wash her dog. She already washed her siblings' clothes. She is going to wash her dog outside as a matter of fact. She will be going to wash her dog good and will get body wash and shampoo. She already washed a dog before. Let's hope that she can wash her dog again.

"Time to wash my dog" said Sunset Shimmer. "He needs a bath"

She went outside and put a water in a bucket. Then, she put her dog in there and he is now ready for his bath.

"I'll be right back" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will get the body wash and shampoo"

She went inside and getting a body wash and a shampoo.

"I'm washing my dog, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Make sure you wash your dog really good"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, I am good at washing my dog"

"I know you are, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are our only daughter that you can wash someone's clothes"

"I sure can, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will not be doing anything bad"

"I hope not, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Now, wash your dog and clean him very good"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went back outside and washed her dog good. Then, she brought the towel and dries her dog up and her dog is now clean.

"My dog is now clean, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I knew that you can wash your dog"

"I agree with you, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I really like to wash my dog"

"That was a tough job for you as well" said Sunset's mom. "But you did a good job"

"I sure did, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I can wash my dog again anytime soon"

"That is my daughter" said Sunset's mom. "Can you please wash your hands, Sunset?"

"I sure can, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "My hands are really dirty"

She went to the bathroom and washed her hands. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	27. Shower Time

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to take a shower. She did a lot of job today such as washing her siblings' clothes and washing her dog as a matter of fact. She is going to wash her body good and clean her hair with a shampoo as well. Let's hope that Sunset can wash herself good in the shower.

"Time for your shower, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went to the bathroom, took her clothes off, turned on the water went in to the shower.

"Make sure that wash each of your body, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Our daughter is very nice" said Sunset's dad.

"She sure was" said Sunset's mom. "She did a good job today at washing her siblings' clothes and washing her dog"

"Let's hope that she can do a great job tomorrow" said Sunset's dad.

"I hope so too" said Sunset's mom. "She is a good washing at everyone's clothes by the way"

"She sure did" said Sunset's dad. "Besides, she can wash some more clothes tomorrow"

"I agree with you" said Sunset's mom. "Sunset is having a good shower right now"

"Let's hope that she can wash her body parts" said Sunset's mom.

"She is doing that already" said Sunset's mom.

After her shower, Sunset came out of the bathroom in her pajamas and brushing her teeth.

"Did you enjoyed your shower, Sunset?" Sunset's mom asked.

"I sure did, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am brushing my teeth right now"

"Make sure that you brush your teeth good, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I really like to brush my teeth as well"

"That sounds good, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Keep brushing it"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

After that, she finished brushing her teeth, putting her toothbrush away and went to her bed.

"Good night, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good night to you too, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

Sunset's mom turns off the lights and left the room. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	28. Washing Even More Socks

Next morning, Sunset Shimmer is getting ready to wash the socks. She is getting up from her bed and brushing her teeth. She will be going to the laundry station after she washed her socks as a matter of fact. After she brushed her teeth, she put her clothes on and went downstairs to have a breakfast. Let's hope that she can wash the socks.

"Time to wash the socks" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the washing machine and put some laundry detergent and the socks in there and closed it all the way.

"I'm washing the socks, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are doing a good job at washing the clothes today"

"I sure am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Is it okay that we can go to the laundry station after I wash the socks?"

"Of course you can, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Make sure that you don't get the socks damaged"

"I sure won't, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, I don't ever like getting the socks damaged"

"I know you don't, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are our only daughter that you can wash our clothes"

"Thanks, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time to put my socks in the dryer now"

She went back to the laundry room and took out the socks from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"The socks are now in the dryer, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Great job, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Make sure that you take the basket to the laundry room"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will also clean the dryer lint as well"

Later, she brought the basket to the laundry room and took out the socks from the dryer and put them in the basket and clean out the dryer lint.

"The socks are now in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving Sunset a hug for doing a great job. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	29. Washing the Dishes

Sunset Shimmer is now going to wash the dishes. She already knows what to do with the dishes as a matter of fact. She had washed the dishes went she's making money to build a new laundry station. She will wash every dish in the kitchen and make them clean. Let's hope that Sunset can do a good job at washing the dishes.

"Time to wash the dishes now" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the faucet and starting washing the dishes. Sunset's mom is looking at her doing it.

"I am washing the dishes right now, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Make sure that the dirty spots aren't here"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I forgot to wash the clothes before we go to the laundry station"

"That is why you're doing it, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "After you wash the dishes, make sure that you put the dishes in the dryer where all the other dishes go"

"I won't forget, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I really like to wash the dishes by the way"

"That's my daughter" said Sunset's mom. "You are doing a good at washing the dish"

"I sure am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time to put the dishes in the dryer"

She took all the dishes and the soap in the dryer and turns it on.

"I put the dishes in the dryer, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Well done, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I know you can wash the dishes"

"I haven't been washing the dishes for a while, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will put the dishes away after they are being dried"

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"Don't forget to put the dishes away in different places" said Sunset's dad.

"I won't forget, dad" said Sunset Shimmer.

After a while, she took out all the dishes from the dryer and put them in different places with the other dishes goes.

"The dishes are now being put away, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	30. Washing Her Pajamas

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to wash her pajamas today. She is going to wash it at the laundry station. She already washed the dishes and the socks as a matter of fact. She is taking her pajamas to the car so she can take it to the laundry station. Let's hope that Sunset can wash her pajamas good.

"Here we are, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "We are now at our laundry station"

"We sure are, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "it's time to go wash the clothes"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

They unlocked the door and went inside. Sunset brought her pajamas with her by the way.

"Which clothes are we going to wash, Sunset?" Sunset's mom asked.

"We can wash my pajamas, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Make sure that your pajamas don't get damaged"

"I sure won't, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I brought my coins with me as well"

"That is nice of you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She put some coins in the coin laundry and it turns on. Then, she put her pajamas in there and closed it all the way.

"My pajamas are now washing, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You have a phone call now"

She gave the phone to Sunset Shimmer and she is talking to someone.

"Hello" said Sunset Shimmer. "Who is this?"

"This is Kerry, Sunset" said Kerry. "How are you doing today?"

"I am doing good, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am washing my pajamas right now"

"That is good, Sunset" said Kerry. "I really like your laundry station"

"Thank you, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "You can come there soon"

"I sure can, Sunset" said Kerry. "I will bring my clothes with me"

"That's great, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

A little later, Sunset brought the basket and took out her pajamas from the coin laundry and put them in the basket.

"My pajamas are now clean and they're in the basket" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	31. Washing the Towels

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to wash the towels. She already washed her pajamas at the laundry station as a matter of fact. She will wash all the towels from her friends as well. She will make sure that the pajamas don't get damaged by the way and will wash it good. Let's hope that Sunset will wash the towels good.

"Time to wash the towels" said Sunset Shimmer.

She put some coins in the coin laundry and it turns on. Then, she put the towels in there and closed it all the way.

"I'm washing the towels right now, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You have a phone call"

She gave the phone to her and she is talking to someone.

"Hello" said Sunset Shimmer. "Who is this?"

"This is Derpy, Sunset" said Derpy. "What are you doing today?"

"I am washing the towels, Derpy" said Sunset Shimmer. "I really thank you to visit my laundry station"

"Anytime, Sunset" said Derpy. "I can get my clothes one day"

"That sounds good, Derpy" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, you can go to my laundry station at anytime"

"That is nice of you, Sunset" said Derpy. "I hope that you can wash more clothes soon"

"I sure can, Derpy" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am also good at washing the clothes as well"

"You are doing good at washing the clothes, Sunset" said Derpy. "I don't know how to wash the clothes"

"That's alright, Derpy" said Sunset Shimmer. "I usually washed everyone's clothes"

"I will bring my clothes when I go there" said Derpy. "Anyways, I have to go now"

"Okay, see you later, Derpy" said Sunset Shimmer.

She gave the phone back to her mom. Later, she brought the basket and took out the towels from the coin laundry and put them in the basket.

"The towels are now in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

Sunset's mom is now giving Sunset a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	32. Washing the Wash Cloths

The next clothes that Sunset Shimmer will need to wash is the wash cloths. She already washed her pajamas and the towels from her friends. She will now bring the wash cloths to the laundry station as a matter of fact. She will make sure that wash cloths don't get damaged. Let's hope that she can wash the wash cloths good.

"Time to wash the wash cloths" said Sunset Shimmer.

She put some coins in the coin laundry and it turns on. Then, she put the wash clothes in there and closed it all the way.

"I'm washing the clothes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Here, you have a phone call"

She gave the phone to her and she is talking to someone.

"Hello" said Sunset Shimmer. "Who is this?"

"This is Lemon Zest, Sunset" said Lemon Zest. "How are you doing today?"

"I am good, Lemon Zest" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am washing the wash cloths right now"

"That is great, Sunset" said Lemon Zest. "I really like your laundry station"

"You can get your clothes to wash it next time, Lemon Zest" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Lemon Zest. "You are very nice by the way"

"Make sure that you bring your clothes to the laundry station" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I sure will, Sunset" said Lemon Zest. "Anyways, I have to go now"

"Okay, Lemon Zest" said Sunset Shimmer. "It was nice to chat with you"

"I'll see you later, Sunset" said Lemon Zest.

"Bye, Lemon Zest" said Sunset Shimmer.

She hangs up the phone and gave it back to her mom.

"It was nice that I talk to Lemon Zest, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"She sure was, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

Later, she brought the laundry basket and took out the wash cloths from the coin laundry and put them in the basket.

"The wash cloths are now in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	33. Washing Her Siblings

Sunset Shimmer is now going home and will give her siblings a bath. She washed a lot of clothes at the laundry station as a matter of fact. She will wash each body part of her siblings by the way. Her dad will make sure that her brother's penis doesn't fall off. Let's hope that the bath will be a good one.

"Time for your bath you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said her little brother.

She put them to the bathroom, taking their clothes off and put them in the tub.

"Nice penis" said her little sister. "Can I touch it?"

"Sure" said her little brother. "But just do it once"

"Okay then" said her little sister.

Sunset is bringing the rubber ducks to her siblings to play with.

"That is nice" said Sunset Shimmer. "Make sure that it won't fall off"

"I sure will, Sunset" said her little brother. "I would die I do"

"That is my little brother" said Sunset Shimmer. "I'm going to get the body wash and the shampoo"

"Okay, Sunset" said her little brother.

While leaving the bathroom, they saw Sunset's mom scaring at Sunset's little brother that penis will fall off. Then, Sunset's dad came told her to stop because he will die of course. He told her out of the bathroom. In fact, Sunset's little brother is just got circumcised. He got local anesthetic from the doctor.

"That was closed that mom tells me that my penis will be falling off" said her little brother.

"It sure was" said her little sister. "Her comes Sunset now"

"We better get clean" said her little brother.

Sunset Shimmer went back to the bathroom and cleans her siblings with a body wash and a shampoo. After that, they put their pajamas on and brushing their teeth.

"Make sure that your teeth are clean" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We sure will, Sunset" said her little sister.

Finally, Sunset's siblings went to their bed and falling asleep in their bed.

"Good night, Sunset" said her siblings.

"Good night, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset is now leaving her siblings' bedroom. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	34. Just Wearing Underwear

Next morning, Sunset Shimmer is getting up in her bed and went to the bathroom so she can brush her teeth. She washed her siblings in their bath last night as a matter of fact. She is getting ready to go to the laundry station. She wants her little brother to go half naked. Let's hope that she can let her little brother wearing just underwear.

"Morning, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good morning, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I am sorry that I scared your little brother"

"It's okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "He is circumcised by the way"

"I didn't know that, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I will be more careful next time"

"Thank you, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Little brother, you have to wear just underwear today since you'll be half naked"

"Okay, Sunset" said her little brother.

He put his underwear on and came out of the room and brushing his teeth.

"You are half naked now, little brother" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said her little brother.

"Okay mom, time to go to the laundry station" said Sunset Shimmer.

"See you later, Sunset" said her little brother.

At the laundry station, Sunset puts some coins in the coin laundry and it turns on. Then, she put the clothes in there and closed it all the way.

"My little brother will be staying home with my little sister" said Sunset Shimmer.

"They sure are, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Besides, you told your little brother to be half naked"

"I sure did, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "He is going to be okay"

"He sure will, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Keep washing the clothes"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

Later, she brought out the laundry basket and took out the clothes from the coin laundry and put them in the basket and gave it to her mom.

"Here are the clothes now, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving Sunset a hug for washing the clothes. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	35. Washing Her Siblings Again

Later that night, Sunset Shimmer came back home from the laundry station and getting to give her siblings a bath again. She already washed the clothes as a matter of fact. She will be doing good at washing their siblings in their bath. She can wash each body parts of her siblings. Let's hope that Sunset can wash her sibling good.

"Time for a bath, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said her little sister.

Sunset took them to the bathroom, taking their clothes off and put them in the tub.

"Enjoy your bath, you two" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am going to get the body wash and the shampoo"

"Okay, Sunset" said her little brother. "Are you going to wash my penis as well?"

"I sure can, little brother" said Sunset Shimmer. "Same as my little sister's vagina"

She left the bathroom and brought the body wash and a shampoo.

"I'm giving my siblings a bath again, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Make sure that you can wash your siblings really good"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, I am good at washing my siblings"

"You sure do, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Now wash them good"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went back to the laundry room and cleaned body parts of her siblings which include penis and vagina. After that, she took them out of the tub and put their pajamas on and brushing their teeth.

"Make sure that you brush your teeth really good, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We sure will, Sunset" said her little sister. "We really like to brush our teeth before we go to bed by the way"

"That's sounds great to you, little sister" said Sunset Shimmer.

Finally, they finished brushing their teeth and heading to their room and went to bed.

"I hope you have a wonderful good night" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good night, Sunset" said her siblings.

They are now falling asleep as Sunset left her siblings' room. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	36. Washing the Hand Towels

Next morning, Sunset Shimmer is getting up from her bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She will make sure her teeth will be very clean as a matter of fact. After that, she changed her clothes and went to the kitchen to have a breakfast. Let's hope that Sunset will wash more clothes at the laundry station.

"That was a good breakfast, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure was, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "We better get ready now because we have to wash the hand towels"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "See you later, my siblings"

"Bye, Sunset" said her little sister.

Sunset and her mom left the house and heading to the laundry station.

"Here we are, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "We got the hand towels to wash by the way"

"We sure do, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"Let's go ahead and wash the hand towels" said Sunset Shimmer.

She put some coins in the coin laundry and put the hand towels in there and closed it all the way.

"The hand towels are now washing, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Make sure that the hand towels don't get damaged"

"I sure won't, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "It is going to be a busy day today here at the laundry station"

"It will be, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Besides, we are working hard here"

"I did a good job at washing the clothes" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will take them out as soon as they are clean"

"That is true, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Let's hope that we will work hard at the laundry station"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am going to do my best in fact"

Later, she brought the laundry basket and took out the hand towels from the coin laundry and put the hand towels in the basket.

"The hand towels are now clean and they are in the laundry basket" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	37. Taking a Shower

Sunset Shimmer is now returning home from working at the laundry station and getting ready to take a shower. She is going to wash each body part which includes her boobs and vagina. She did a good job at washing the hand towels as a matter of fact. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer can wash herself good before she goes to bed.

"Time for your shower, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went to the bathroom, turned on the shower, taking off her clothes and went there.

"Make sure you washed your body parts good, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She heard the door knocking from her little sister.

"Are you taking a shower, Sunset?" Her little sister asked.

"I sure am, little sister" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I am going to wear my white bra and panties tonight"

"That's good, Sunset, because tomorrow we are having the white underwear club meeting tomorrow here" said her little sister. "We have to sleep in our underwear"

"Okay, little sister" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let your brother know about that"

"I sure will, Sunset" said her little sister. "I really like to sleep in my underwear by the way"

"That's sound good, little sister" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will be out in a few minutes"

"Okay, Sunset" said her little sister.

She saw Sunset Shimmer came out in her white underwear and brushing her teeth.

"Better make sure that your teeth are clean, Sunset" said her little sister.

"I sure can, little" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am brushing it with my toothbrush"

"I already brushed mine" said her little sister.

After that, she spits the toothpaste from her mouth and getting ready to go to bed.

"Little sister, do you want to sleep in my bed with me?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Sure, Sunset" said her little sister.

They are going to Sunset's room and went to bed.

"Good night, Sunset" said her little sister.

"Good night, little sister" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset and her sister are now falling asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	38. Washing Her Dog Again

Next morning, Sunset Shimmer is getting up from her bed and still wearing white underwear due to a club meeting. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Then, she brought the chairs in time for the club meeting as a matter of fact. She will be washing the dog after the meeting. Let's hope that she will wash her dog good.

"The club meeting is now set, little sister" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is true, Sunset" said her little sister. "Let's get ready for the meeting"

"Okay, little sister" said Sunset Shimmer. "Our friends are now going to coming over"

Their friends came in and the meeting starts. After that, they put on their clothes except socks and shoes.

"That was a good meeting today" said Sunset Shimmer. "Twilight has a new email now"

"While I check them, why don't you wash your dog" said Twilight.

"Okay, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

She brought the bucket, fill up the water and brought her dog in the tub and start washing him.

"Well, Twilight" said her little sister. "Did you have any emails today?"

"I got an email from Hermey's brother" said Twilight. "He says that he is going to participate in the Easter race"

"Who is that?" Her little sister asked.

"He is a leprechaun and wants to be a dentist" said Twilight.

"That sounds good" said her little sister. "I'm sure that he will be here soon"

"I agree with you, Sunset's little sister" said Twilight. "In fact, Hermey's brother is a misfit leprechaun"

"I know about it, Twilight" said her little sister. "I hope that Sunset washed her dog good"

"She is doing it" said Twilight. "Besides, Hermey's brother isn't really a leprechaun but a dentist"

They saw Sunset Shimmer drying her dog with a towel.

"How was washing your dog, Sunset?" Her little sister asked.

"It was doing good, my little sister" said Sunset Shimmer. "I worked really hard by the way"

"Okay, Sunset" said her little sister.

Sunset went to the bathroom to wash her hands. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	39. Washing the Light Colors

The next clothes that Sunset Shimmer will wash is the light colors. She is getting ready to go to the laundry station as a matter of fact. She already washed her dog and putting her boots and socks on as well. She will make sure that the light colors don't get damaged. Let's hope that she can do good at washing some light colors.

"Ready to go to the laundry station, mom?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"I sure am, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Did you get dressed already?"

"I did, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am ready now"

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Let's go to the laundry station"

They went to the car and left home. At Shimmer's Laundry Service, they went there and brought the light colors with them.

"Time to wash the light colors" said Sunset Shimmer.

She put some coins in the coin laundry and it turns on. Then, she puts the light colors in there and closed it all the way.

"The light colors are now washing, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Here, you have a phone call"

She gave the phone to her and she is talking to someone.

"Hello, this is Sunset Shimmer" said Sunset Shimmer. "Who is this?"

"This is Indigo Zap, Sunset" said Indigo Zap. "I was wondering if washed our clothes yet"

"I don't remember, Indigo" said Sunset Shimmer. "I don't think I washed them here"

"Okay, Sunset" said Indigo Zap. "I was just asking to see what you were doing"

"Currently, I am washing the light colors" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let us know if you want us to wash your clothes"

"Thanks, Sunset" said Indigo Zap. "I have to go now"

"Okay, see you later" said Sunset Shimmer.

She hanged up the phone and gave it back to her mom. Later, she brought the basket and took out the light colors from the coin laundry and put them in the basket.

"The light colors are in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	40. Washing the Gym Towels

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to wash the gym towels from school. She already washed the light colors as a matter of fact. They will make sure that all the gym towels don't get damaged. She already knows what to do with the gym towels by the way. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer can wash the gym towels good.

"Time to wash the gym towels" said Sunset Shimmer.

She put some coins in the coin laundry and it turns on. Then, she put the gym towels in there and closed it all the way.

"I'm washing the gym clothes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You have a phone call right now"

She gave the phone to Sunset and she is going to someone.

"Hello" said Sunset Shimmer. "Who is this?"

"This is Maud" said Maud Pie. "What are you doing today?"

"I am washing the gym towels, Maud" said Sunset Shimmer. "I brought them from Canterlot High"

"I never washed any clothes" said Maud Pie.

"You can bring your clothes at our laundry station" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, thank you for coming to have a tour with me"

"Anytime, Sunset" said Maud Pie. "I will remember to bring my clothes"

"That is true" said Sunset Shimmer. "I usually wash the clothes everyday"

"That is great, Sunset" said Maud Pie. "Anyways, I have to go already"

"Okay, Maud" said Sunset Shimmer. "It was really nice to chat with you"

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Maud Pie. "See you later"

"Bye, Maud" said Sunset Shimmer.

She hangs up the phone and gave it back to her mom.

"That is nice of her, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"She sure was, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Don't forget to bring the basket here"

"I sure won't mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She brought the basket and took out the gym towels from the coin laundry and put them in the basket.

"The gym towels are now in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	41. Washing the Hand Towels Again

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to wash the hand towels. She already washed the gym towels in which she brought them from school as a matter of fact. She brought the hand towels from her friends' house. She will make sure that all the hand towels don't get damaged. Let's hope that Sunset can wash the hand towels good.

"Time to wash the hand towels" said Sunset Shimmer.

She put some coins in the coin laundry and it turns on. Then, she put the hand towels in there and closed it all the way.

"I am washing the hand towels, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You have a phone call right now"

She gave the phone to her and she is talking to someone.

"Hello" said Sunset Shimmer. "Who is this?"

"This is Cadance, Sunset" said Cadance. "I was asking to see what you are doing today"

"I am washing the hand towels, Cadance" said Sunset Shimmer. "I have just washed the gym towels by the way"

"That is good, Sunset" said Cadance. "I will bring my clothes the next time I come to the laundry station"

"That sounds great, Cadance" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, thank you for taking a tour for my laundry station"

"You're welcome, Sunset" said Cadance. "Besides, you can keep washing our clothes"

"I will do that, Cadance" said Sunset Shimmer. "And don't forget to bring your clothes"

"I won't forget, Sunset" said Cadance. "Anyways, I have to go now"

"Okay, Cadance" said Sunset Shimmer. "It was nice to with you by the way"

"See you later, Sunset" said Cadance.

"Bye, Cadance" said Sunset Shimmer.

She hangs up the phone and gave it back to her mom.

"Cadance was nice, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

Later, Sunset brought the laundry basket and took out the hand towels from the coin laundry and put them in the basket.

"The hands towels are clean, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	42. Washing the Gym Clothes

The next clothes that Sunset Shimmer will wash is the gym clothes. She already washed the gym towels and the home towels. She is now bringing the gym clothes from Canterlot High as a matter of fact. She will make sure that all the gym clothes don't get damaged. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer can wash the gym clothes good.

"Time to wash the gym clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She put some coins in the coin laundry and it turns on. Then, she put the gym clothes in there and closed it all the way.

"I am washing the gym clothes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You have a phone call right now"

She gave the phone to Sunset and she is talking to someone.

"Hello" said Sunset Shimmer. "Who is this?"

"Hi, Sunset. I'm Sunny Flare" said Sunny Flare. "How are you doing today?"

"I am washing the gym clothes, Sunny Flare" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is great, Sunset" said Sunny Flare. "I really like your laundry station"

"Why thank you, Sunny Flare" said Sunset Shimmer. "You can come to my laundry station next time"

"I sure can, Sunset" said Sunny Flare. "Besides, I will bring my clothes when I come over there"

"That sounds good, Sunny Flare" said Sunset Shimmer. "It is nice we bring the clothes here"

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Sunny Flare. "Keep washing some clothes"

"I sure will, Sunny Flare" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Anyways, I am going to go now" said Sunny Flare. "It was really nice to chat with you"

"Thank you, Sunny Flare" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will see you later"

"Bye, Sunset" said Sunny Flare.

Sunset hangs up the phone and gave it back to her mom.

"She is nice to talk with me, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset brought out the laundry basket and took out the gym clothes from the coin laundry and put them in the basket.

"The gym clothes are now in the basket" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is giving her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	43. Time for a Bath

Sunset Shimmer is done washing the clothes for the day and getting ready to go back home so she can wash her siblings. She had workedhard on the laundry station as a matter of fact. She will be washing each body part of her siblings and their hair. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer can wash her siblings' body part and their hair.

"Time for a bath, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said her little sister.

She takes them to the bathroom, taking their clothes off, turning on the water and put them in the tub.

"I'm giving my siblings a bath, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Make sure that you wash them good"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, I am good at my siblings"

"I know that, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You did a good job at washing the clothes and the towels"

"I agree with you, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am going to take care my siblings as well"

"That's true, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "It is important to take care of your siblings"

"I really like to do that, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Anyways, time to wash my siblings including their penis and vagina"

"Here is the body wash and the shampoo, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"Thanks, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She brought them and went back to the bathroom to wash her siblings. A little later, she took them out of the tub, dries them in a towel and put their pajamas on.

"Make sure that you brush your teeth good, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We sure will, Sunset" said her little brother. "I am good at brushing my teeth"

"Same here" said her little sister.

After that, they went to bed as Sunset Shimmer turning off the lights.

"Have a good night, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good night, Sunset" said her siblings.

Her siblings are now falling asleep while Sunset is leaving their room. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	44. Giving a Dog a Bath

Next morning, Sunset Shimmer wakes up in her bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After that, she spits the toothpaste out of her mouth and puts her clothes on. She is getting to wash her dog again as a matter of fact. She washed her siblings good last night. Let's hope that Sunset can wash her dog good.

"Time to wash my dog" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turns on the hose, filling the water in the bucket and takes her dog outside so she can wash him.

"I'm going to wash my dog, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Make sure you wash him good"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am good at washing my dog"

"That is true, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Here is the body wash and the shampoo"

"Thanks, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will go wash my dog night"

She went outside and start washing her dog.

"Our daughter is very nice" said Sunset's mom.

"She sure is" said Sunset's dad. "She can wash our clothes and washing her siblings as well"

"I agree with you" said Sunset's mom. "I am sure that Sunset Shimmer can wash her dog good"

"I hope so too" said Sunset's dad.

They saw Sunset washes her dog and dries him with a towel.

"Great job at washing your dog, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"Thanks, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I really like to wash my dog by the way"

"I know you do, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Make sure that you wash your hands good"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, that is a good way to start the morning"

"It sure is, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Besides, you can wash the clothes at the laundry station after you wash your hands"

"I sure can, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went to the bathroom and wash her hands.

"My hands are clean and I'm ready to go" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

They went to the car and drives to the laundry station. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	45. Washing the Greens Again

The next clothes that Sunset Shimmer will have to wash is the green clothes. She already washed her dogs and wash her hands as a matter of fact. She is getting ready to go to the laundry station by the way. She will take the green clothes over there. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer can wash the green clothes good.

"Here we are, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Did you bring the green clothes?"

"I sure did, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am going to wash them now"

She put some coins in the coin laundry and it turns on. Then, she brought the green clothes in there and close it all the way.

"The green clothes are now washing, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You have a phone call by the way"

She gave the phone to her and she is talking to someone.

"Hello" said Sunset Shimmer. "Who is this?"

"Hi, Sunset. This is Sugarcoat" said Sugarcoat.

"Hi, Sugarcoat" said Sunset Shimmer. "I'm happy that you are calling me"

"Thanks, Sunset" said Sugarcoat. "I really like your laundry station by the way"

"Thanks, Sugarcoat" said Sunset Shimmer. "Don't forget to bring your clothes when you come"

"I will not forget, Sunset" said Sugarcoat. "Besides, I can come when my clothes are dirty"

"That sounds good, Sugarcoat" said Sunset Shimmer. "Right now, I am washing the green clothes"

"Okay, Sunset" said Sugarcoat. "Keep washing the clothes"

"I sure will, Sugarcoat" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Anyways, Sunset, I have to go now" said Sugarcoat. "It was nice to chat with you"

"I'll see you later, Sugarcoat" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Bye, Sunset" said Sugarcoat.

She hangs up the phone and gave it back to her mom.

"She is nice, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is true, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Don't forget to take out the green clothes from the coin laundry"

"I sure won't, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She brought the basket and took out the green clothes from the coin laundry and put them in the basket.

"The green clothes are clean, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is giving Sunset a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	46. Sunset Takes a Shower

Sunset Shimmer is now at home and she is getting ready to take a shower. She already washed a lot of clothes as a matter of fact. She will be washing her body parts including her feet and toes. She already knows which one to use to wash her body and her hair. Let's hope that Sunset will have a good shower.

"Time for a shower, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the water, taking off her clothes and went into the shower.

"Make you wash your feet and toes" said Sunset's mom.

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Our daughter will be doing good with her shower" said Sunset's mom. "In fact, she has the door locked"

"I agree with you" said Sunset's dad. "She has been working hard at the laundry station"

"She already washed a lot of clothes by the way" said Sunset's mom.

"That is true" said Sunset's dad. "It is important to wash our clothes"

"She made a lot of money by the way" said Sunset's mom. "She did really like the laundry station"

"I hope so too" said Sunset's dad. "Besides, Sunset is our best daughter"

"She already washed her feet and toes now" said Sunset's mom. "I hope she had a good shower"

"She did enjoy her shower" said Sunset's dad. "She is good at washing her hair"

"Here she comes now" said Sunset's mom.

They saw Sunset came out of the bathroom in her pajamas while brushing her teeth.

"Make sure you brush your teeth good, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Our daughter is good at brushing her teeth" said Sunset's mom. "She never gets her teeth"

"Neither do we" said Sunset's dad. "We made our breath fresh and clean"

After a little bit, Sunset spits out the toothpaste from her mouth, putting her toothbrush away and went to bed.

"Good night, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good night, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

Sunset is now falling asleep while her mom turns off the lights. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	47. Washing Her Siblings' Clothes

Next morning, Sunset Shimmer is getting up from her bed and going to brush her teeth. She did have a good shower before she goes to bed as a matter of fact. She will be going to wash her siblings while they are naked as in Sunset's brother and sister. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer can wash her siblings' clothes at the laundry station.

"Time to wash my siblings' clothes" said Sunset Shimmer. "Stay naked, you two"

"Okay, Sunset" said her little sister. "We will watch our penis and vagina"

"That's great, you two" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am going to the laundry station"

"See you later, Sunset" said her little brother.

"Bye, you two" said Sunset Shimmer. "Come on, mom. Let's go to the laundry station"

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

They went to the car and left the house. At the laundry station, they arrived over there and Sunset took out the dirty clothes to wash.

"I got some clothes to wash, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, mom" said Sunset's mom.

She put some coins in the coin laundry and it turns on. Then, she put her siblings' clothes in there and closed it all the way.

"My siblings' clothes are now washing, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Make sure that your siblings' clothes don't get damaged"

"I sure won't, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, I am good at washing my siblings' clothes"

"I have to agree with you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "We are going to work hard today"

"That is true, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I won't forget that I will put the clothes in the basket"

"That's my daughter" said Sunset's mom. "Let's start working"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

A little later, Sunset brought out the laundry basket and took out her siblings' clothes from the dryer and put them in the basket.

"My siblings' clothes are now in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	48. Having Another Bath

Sunset Shimmer is now going to wash her siblings. She had been working hard on washing her siblings' clothes as a matter of fact. She already knows what to wash during her siblings' bath. She will bring body wash and shampoo for her siblings' hair. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer can wash her siblings with a body wash and a shampoo good.

"Time for a bath, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said her little sister.

She took them to the bathroom, taking their clothes off and put them in the tub.

"I'll be back, you two" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am going to get a body wash and a shampoo"

"Okay, Sunset" said her little brother.

She left the bathroom and brought the body wash and a shampoo.

"I am washing my siblings, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Make sure that you wash them good"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I am good at washing my siblings in the bath"

"I know you do, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Besides, you can take care of your siblings during their bath"

"That is true, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time to wash my siblings now"

She went back to the bathroom and washing her siblings with a body wash. Then, she washed her siblings' hair with a shampoo. Finally, she took them out of the tub and dries them with a towel.

"Make sure you brush your teeth, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We sure will, Sunset" said her little sister.

"You are looking good in your pajamas by the way" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said her little brother.

"I will take you to your room once you finished brushing your teeth" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said her little sister.

After they brushed their teeth, they spit out the toothpaste and Sunset took them to their room.

"Good night, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good night, Sunset" said her siblings.

Sunset Shimmers turns off the lights as her siblings are falling asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	49. Washing the Whites Again

Next morning, Sunset Shimmer is getting up in her bed and brushed her teeth. Then, she spits the toothpaste and put her clothes on. She will bring the whites to wash at the laundry station as a matter of fact. The whites will also include underwear from her friends as well. Let's hope that Sunset can wash all the whites.

"Morning, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I'm ready to wash some more clothes today"

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Don't forget to bring the whites to the laundry station"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Have a nice day, you two"

"Bye, Sunset" said her little sister.

"Time to go to the laundry station" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset and her mom went to the car and drove to the laundry station. Over there, Sunset brought the whites and took it inside.

"All the whites are here to wash, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She put some coins in the coin laundry and it turns on. Then, she put the whites in there and close it all the way.

"All the whites are washing, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's good, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You can a phone call"

She gave it to Sunset and she is talking to someone.

"Hello" said Sunset Shimmer. "Who is this?"

"Hi, Sunset. I'm Pinkie Pie" said Pinkie Pie. "How was your day?"

"I'm doing good" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am washing the whites which include our underwear"

"That is nice to see you wash them" said Pinkie Pie. "Don't forget to wash them good"

"I won't forget, Pinkie Pie" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great" said Pinkie Pie. "Anyways, I'll talk to you later"

"Bye, Pinkie Pie" said Sunset Shimmer.

She hangs it up and gave the phone back to her mom.

"Pinkie Pie is nice, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's true, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

Later, she brought out the basket and took out whites from the coin laundry and put them in the basket.

"The whites are in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	50. Maud Visits the Laundry Station

The next clothes that Sunset Shimmer will wash is her siblings' clothes. She will be saying her brother's penis and her sister's vagina while washing their clothes as a matter of fact. She already had brought her siblings' clothes in the laundry station as well. Sunset still has a lot of coins to spend. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer can wash her siblings' clothes good.

"Time to wash my siblings' clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She put some coins in the coin laundry and it turns on. Then, she put her siblings' clothes in there and closed it all the way.

"I'm washing my siblings' clothes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Here comes Maud Pie"

"Hi, Sunset" said Maud.

"Hi, Maud" said Sunset Shimmer. "Did you see my brother's penis and my sister's vagina?"

"I sure did, Sunset" said Maud. "I recently graduated at the Equestrian Institute of Rockology"

"That was nice, Maud" said Sunset Shimmer. "I hope you had a good time there"

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Maud. "I have received my diploma from my professor"

"What is your professor name?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"His name is Rusty Tenure" said Maud.

"That is nice of him to give your diploma" said Sunset Shimmer.

"One day, you can visit my professor" said Maud.

"Thanks, Maud" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, I have never heard of him before"

"I hope I can stay at Pinkie Pie's house" said Maud.

"I hope so too, Maud" said Sunset Shimmer. "in fact, you can wash your clothes here next time"

"I know that, Sunset" said Maud. "I have to go already"

"It was nice to chat with you, Maud" said Sunset Shimmer.

"See you later, Sunset" said Maud.

Maud left the laundry station and Sunset closed the door.

"That was nice to see Maud here, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"She sure was, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

A little later, she brought the laundry basket and took out her siblings' clothes from the dryer and put them in the basket.

"My siblings' clothes are in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	51. Taking a Bath

After washing her siblings' clothes, Sunset Shimmer is getting ready to go back home and will wash her siblings in their bath. She had washed a lot of clothes at the laundry station as a matter of fact. Like before, she will make sure that she washes her siblings' parts good. Let's hope that her siblings' will have their good bath.

"Time for a bath, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said her little sister.

She took them to the bathroom, taking their clothes off and put them in the tub with the water being filled.

"I'll be back, you two" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am going to get the body wash and a shampoo"

"Okay, Sunset" said her little brother.

"I'm washing my siblings, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Make sure that you wash their penis and vagina"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I am good at washing them by the way"

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Besides, you are good at washing the clothes"

"I know about that, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time to wash my siblings now"

"Go do it, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset went back to the bathroom and washed her siblings' each body part. Then, she washed their hair with a shampoo. Finally, she brought them out of the tub and dries them and put their pajamas on.

"Make sure that you brushed your teeth" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We sure will, Sunset" said her little brother.

"That's nice of you two" said Sunset Shimmer. "Brush them good"

After that, her siblings spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and puts their toothbrush away.

"Our teeth are now clean, Sunset" said her little sister.

"That is great, you two" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time for bed now"

"Okay, Sunset" said her little sister.

They went to their bed and Sunset Shimmer turns off the lights.

"Good night, Sunset" said her siblings.

"Good night, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset left the room as her siblings are asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	52. Washing the Pinks Again

Next morning, Sunset Shimmer is getting up from her bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spits the toothpaste from her mouth and puts her toothbrush away as a matter of fact. Finally, she puts her clothes on and have breakfast with her mom. Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to wash the pink clothes.

"Time to wash the pink clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the washing machine. Then, she puts the laundry detergent and the pink clothes in there and closed it all the way.

"I'm washing the pink clothes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are working hard at washing your clothes"

"I sure did, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will make sure that the clothes don't get damaged"

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "That is nice of you"

"True, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, it is important to wash the pink clothes"

"I hope you can wash some more soon" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I will make some more money"

"That's my daughter" said Sunset's mom.

"Thanks, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "You are the best"

"Don't forget to bring the pink clothes to the dryer" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went back to the laundry room and took out the pink clothes from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and it turns on.

"The pink clothes are now in the dryer, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Well done, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are doing good at washing the pink clothes"

"In fact, I like to put my clothes in the dryer" said Sunset Shimmer.

A little later, Sunset Shimmer went back to the laundry station and took out the pink clothes from the dryer. Then, she puts the pink clothes in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"The pink clothes are in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	53. Washing the Socks Again

The next clothes that Sunset Shimmer will wash is the socks. She had already washed the pink clothes as a matter of fact. She will take the socks and wash them at the laundry station. She had been working hard at washing the clothes and will do wash some clothes more. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer can wash all the socks.

"Ready to go to the laundry station, Sunset?" Sunset's mom asked.

"I sure am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I have the clothes to wash"

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Let's go now"

"See you later, my siblings" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Bye, Sunset" said her little sister.

Sunset and her mom left the house and went to the laundry station. Over there, Sunset brought out the dirty clothes which includes sock to wash.

"Time to wash the socks" said Sunset Shimmer.

She put some coins in the coin laundry and it turns on. Then, she put some socks in there and closed it all the way.

"The socks are now washing, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You have a phone call right now"

She gave the phone to her and she is talking to someone.

"Hello" said Sunset Shimmer. "Who is this?"

"This is Rainbow Dash, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "How are you doing today?"

"I am doing good, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am washing the socks right now"

"That is nice to wash the socks, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Make sure that you don't get the socks damaged"

"I sure won't, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I hate the socks getting damaged"

"Same here, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Besides, I have to go now"

"Okay, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "It was nice to chat with you"

"Bye, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

She hangs up the phone and gave it back to her mom. Later, she took out the socks from the coin laundry and put them in the basket.

"The socks are now in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	54. Time for a Shower

After washing some clothes, Sunset Shimmer is going home and getting ready to take a shower. She had been washing a lot of clothes as a matter of fact. She will wash her body parts including her vagina. She will have the door locked so that can come in. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer will enjoy her shower with no one coming in.

"Time for my shower" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went to the bathroom, locked the door, turning on the water, taking her clothes off and went in to the shower.

"Make sure that you washed your body which includes your vagina" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

A little later, her little sister who is in her white panties is knocking on the door.

"Sunset, are you taking a shower right now?" Her little sister asked.

"I sure am" said Sunset Shimmer. "Are you going to tell me something?"

"Yes, sis" said her little sister. "We are having a club meeting tomorrow"

"Great, sis" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will prepare for it tomorrow"

"Okay, Sunset" said her little sister. "I'll be waiting here when you're done"

"I am having a good shower by the way, sis" said Sunset Shimmer.

After her shower, Sunset Shimmer came out of the restroom in her white panties and brushing her teeth.

"Where's your bra, sis?" Her little sister asked.

"I decided to be topless like you" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will try to brush my teeth good"

"Great, Sunset" said her little sister. "I told my brother to join the meeting for tomorrow"

"Okay, sis" said Sunset Shimmer. "I'm almost done brushing my teeth"

"I already brushed mine, Sunset" said her little sister.

"Same here" said her little brother.

Sunset went back to the bathroom and spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away.

"My teeth are clean and I'm ready for tomorrow, sis" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Great, Sunset" said her little brother. "We better get to bed now"

"Good night, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good night, Sunset" said her little sister.

They went to their bed and falls asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	55. Sunset's Baby Brother

Next morning, Sunset Shimmer who is still in her white panties is now getting up from her bed and brush her teeth. Then, she spits the toothpaste out of her mouth and puts her toothbrush away. Sunset and her friends are going to have a club meeting as a matter of fact. She will get to see her new baby brother.

"Morning, sis" said her little sister.

"Morning, litter sister" said Sunset Shimmer. "Is the club meeting ready?"

"It sure is, Sunset" said her little sister. "Your friends will be here soon"

"And mom told me that my new baby brother is here" said Sunset Shimmer. "We will say hello to him"

"Is he circumcised?" Her little sister asked.

"He is, little sister" said Sunset Shimmer. "We better start the meeting"

After that, Sunset Shimmer puts her clothes on and her mom came home from the hospital.

"Sunset, look" said her little sister. "Our baby brother is here"

"Hi, baby brother" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am glad that you are circumcised"

"Sunset, be sure that you take care of him" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "We also have baby clothes as well"

"That is true, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "In fact, it is time for him to take his bath"

"I can wash him, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is nice of you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Don't forget to wash him good"

"I promise, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She takes him to the bathroom and puts him in the tub after she turns on the water.

"That is nice to see our new baby brother, mom" said her little sister.

"I agree with you" said Sunset's mom. "Besides, Sunset is going to take care of him"

"I know that, mom" said her little sister.

Later, Sunset Shimmer dries her baby brother and puts his baby clothes on.

"He's all clean now, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I did a good job at washing him"

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	56. Washing Her Brothers

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to wash both of her brothers. She is taking a day off from washing the clothes as a matter of fact. She recently saw her mom coming home from the hospital to welcome her new baby brother. She will be taking care of her baby brother. Let's hope that Sunset can wash both of her brothers.

"Time for a bath, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said her little brother.

She took them to the bathroom, taking their clothes off, turned on the water and put them in the tub.

"I'll be right back, you two" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am going to get the body wash and the shampoo"

"All right, Sunset" said her little brother.

Sunset left the bathroom and brought out the body wash and the shampoo.

"I'm going to wash my brothers, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I hope you like your new baby brother"

"I did, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, my baby brother has been circumcised"

"That is true, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Make sure that you wash everything including your little brother's penis"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will do that now"

She went back to the bathroom and washed her brothers. Then, she brought them out of the tub, drying them with a towel, putting their pajamas on and her little brother brush his teeth.

"Make sure that you brush your teeth good, little brother" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I sure will, Sunset" said her little brother.

"Well, mom, I did a good job at washing my brothers" said Sunset Shimmer. "They are now nice and clean"

"I'm glad you did, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Don't forget to bring your baby brother to his crib"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"My teeth are clean, Sunset" said her little brother.

"That's good, little brother" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time for bed now"

She brought her brothers to their room and her little brother went to bed.

"Good night, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good night, Sunset" said her little brother.

Sunset turns off the lights as her brothers are falling asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	57. Washing Her Brother's Underwear

Next morning, Sunset Shimmer is getting up from her bed and brush her teeth. Then, she spits the toothpaste out of her mouth and puts her toothbrush away. She is going to wash her little brother's underwear as a matter of fact. She puts her clothes and had breakfast with her mom. Let's hope that Sunset can wash her little brother's underwear.

"Breakfast is delicious, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time to wash my little brother's underwear"

She turned on the washing machine, she puts some laundry detergent and her little brother's underwear in there and close it all the way.

"I'm washing my little brother's underwear" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You have a phone call right now"

She gave the phone the phone to her and she is talking to someone.

"Hello" said Sunset Shimmer. "Who is this?"

"Hi, Sunset, I'm Shining Armor" said Shining Armor. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing good, Shining Armor" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am washing my little brother's underwear right now"

"That is nice, Sunset" said Shining Armor. "I have gone to your laundry station and it was good"

"You can come when you bring your clothes to wash" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I sure will, Sunset" said Shining Armor. "I won't forget to bring my clothes to the laundry station"

"Okay, Shining Armor" said Sunset Shimmer. "I have to go now since I am going to put my little brother's underwear in the dryer"

"See you later, Sunset" said Shining Armor.

"Bye, Shining Armor" said Sunset Shimmer.

She hangs up the phone and gave it back to her mom. Then, she went back to the laundry room and took out her little brother's underwear from the washing machine and puts it and the dryer sheet in the dryer and she turns it on.

"My little brother's underwear is in the dryer, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Well done, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

Later, Sunset brought out the basket and took out her little brother's underwear from the dryer and puts it in the basket and she cleans out the dryer lint.

"My little brother's underwear is clean now" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	58. Photo Finish Arrives

The next clothes that Sunset Shimmer will wash is the socks. She already washed her brother's underwear as a matter of fact. She will be taking the socks to the laundry station along with some other clothes from her friends. She will remember what to do with the coin laundry before she puts the socks in there. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer can wash the socks.

"Ready to go to the laundry station, Sunset?" Sunset's mom asked.

"I sure am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am going to bring the socks and some other clothes"

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "We'll see you later, you two"

"Bye, mom" said her little sister.

Sunset and her mom went to the car and left the house. At the laundry station, Sunset brought out the clothes from the car and took it inside.

"Time to wash the socks now" said Sunset Shimmer.

She put some coins in the coin laundry and it turns on. Then, she put the socks in there and closed it all the way"

"The socks are washing, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I see a photographer coming to our laundry station"

"Photo Finish is here, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I, Photo Finish have arrived" said Photo Finish.

"Welcome to my laundry station, Photo Finish" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Photo Finish. "I really like your laundry station"

"That's nice of you, Photo Finish" said Sunset Shimmer. "Remember to bring your clothes to wash"

"I sure can, Sunset" said Photo Finish. "In fact, I can go to your laundry station at anytime"

"Make sure that your clothes don't get damaged while washing them" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I sure won't" said Photo Finish. "I gotta go now, Sunset"

"Okay, Photo Finish" said Sunset Shimmer. "It was nice to see you"

"I go" said Photo Finish.

She left the laundry station while Sunset Shimmer brought the laundry basket to take out the socks from the coin laundry and puts them in the basket.

"The socks are clean, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	59. Washing Photo Finish's Clothes

The next clothes that Sunset Shimmer will wash is Photo Finish's clothes. She will be at Photo Finish's house as Photo Finish will take a shower as a matter of fact. Photo Finish will have a good shower and she will wash each body part including her vagina and her hair. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer will wash Photo Finish's clothes.

"I am going to take a shower, Sunset" said Photo Finish.

"Okay, Photo Finish" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will wash your clothes"

"Thank you, Sunset" said Photo Finish.

She went to the bathroom, taking off her clothes and give them to Sunset, locked the door and went to the shower.

"Enjoy your shower, Photo Finish" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I sure will, Sunset" said Photo Finish.

Sunset went to the laundry room and turned on the washing machine. Then, she put the laundry detergent and Photo Finish's clothes in the machine and closed it all the way.

"I'm washing Photo Finish's clothes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Make sure that her clothes don't get damaged"

"I sure won't, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I am good at washing the clothes"

"I know you are, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Photo Finish is the best photographer in Equestria"

"She sure is, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

A little later, she took out Photo Finish's clothes from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and she turns it on.

"Photo Finish's clothes is in the dryer now, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

They saw Photo Finish came out of the bathroom in her underwear brushing her teeth.

"How is my clothes, Sunset?" Photo Finish asked.

"It's going good, Photo Finish" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset brought out the basket, took out Photo Finish's clothes from the dryer, put them in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"Photo Finish's clothes is in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	60. Washing More Dishes

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to wash some more dishes. She already washed Photo Finish's clothes as a matter of fact. She'll remember what to do with the dishes. Sunset Shimmer worked hard on washing the clothes. She will wash the dishes in the kitchen and will put dish soap in them. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer will wash some dishes.

"Sunset, you are going to wash the dishes" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the water and start washing the dishes. Then, she puts some dish soap on all the dishes.

"I'm washing the dishes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You have a phone call"

"Put it on my ear, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "My hands are wet right now"

Sunset's mom puts on a phone on Sunset's ear and Sunset is talking to someone.

"Hello" said Sunset Shimmer. "Who is this?"

"Hi, this is Cloudy Quartz" said Cloudy Quartz. "What are you doing right now?"

"I am washing the dishes" said Sunset Shimmer. "I washed Photo Finish's clothes yesterday"

"That's wonderful, Sunset" said Cloudy Quartz. "In fact, your laundry station was the best"

"Thanks, Cloudy Quartz" said Sunset Shimmer. "You can visit my laundry station"

"I won't forget to bring my clothes there" said Cloudy Quartz.

"That's good, Cloudy Quartz" said Sunset Shimmer. "I have to go now since I have to put the dishes in the dryer"

"Okay, see you later, Sunset" said Cloudy Quartz.

"Bye, Cloudy Quartz" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset's mom hangs up the phone as Sunset Shimmer puts the dishes in the dryer and turns it on.

"Cloudy Quartz is nice, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"She is also Pinkie Pie's mom" said Sunset's mom.

A little later, Sunset Shimmer took out the dishes from the dryer and puts every dish away in the right place.

"All the dishes have been putting away, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

Sunset's mom is giving Sunset Shimmer a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	61. Washes Her Siblings

Sunset Shimmer is getting to wash her siblings in their bath. Sunset took some time off from washing the clothes as a matter of fact. She will wash her siblings' genitals gently. Sunset Shimmer is good at washing her siblings and she will bring a body wash and a shampoo. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer can wash her siblings' good.

"Time to take a bath, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said her little brother.

She took them to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and put them in the tub.

"I'll be back, you two" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am going to get the body wash and the shampoo"

"Hurry back, Sunset" said her little sister.

Sunset left the bathroom and brought the body wash and a shampoo.

"I am giving my siblings a bath, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "They have a nice penis and vagina"

"They sure did, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, they are looking good naked"

"That is true, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Make sure that you wash their body wash and genitals"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's my daughter" said Sunset's mom.

"I better go back to the bathroom, now" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went back to the bathroom and washed her siblings. Later, she brought them out of the tub, dried them with a towel and put their pajamas on.

"Make sure you brushed your teeth, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We sure will, Sunset" said her little brother. "We don't want out teeth to get dirty"

"After you brush your teeth, I will take you to bed" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said her little sister.

After that, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and they put their toothbrush away.

"Our teeth are clean, Sunset" said her little sister.

"That is good, you two" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time for bed now"

She took them to bed and turns off the lights.

"Good night, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

She left the room as her siblings are fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	62. Washing Her Clothes More

Sunset Shimmer is getting ready to wash her clothes. She had been washing her siblings during their bath as a matter of fact. She will remember what to do with her clothes. She doesn't want her clothes to get damage. She will wash them in the laundry room like she did with the other clothes. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer can wash her clothes.

"Time to wash my clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She takes off her clothes and she is in her white bra and panties now. Then, she turned on the washing machine and put the laundry detergent and her clothes in there and closed it all the way.

"I'm washing my clothes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"Sunset, I haven't seen your butt and vagina" said her little sister. "Is it okay that I can see them?"

"Sure, sis" said Sunset Shimmer.

She takes off her panties and her sister sees it.

"I'm just going to wear my bra" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said her little sister. "You have a nice butt and vagina"

"Thanks, sis" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I will go to the laundry station soon"

"Right now, you are partial naked" said her little sister.

"That is true, sis" said Sunset Shimmer.

She took out her clothes from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"My clothes are in the dryer, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Well done, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I have a nice butt and vagina, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"You do, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Don't be fully naked until I tell you to"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am good at washing the clothes"

"I know you are, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

A little later, Sunset went back to the laundry room and took out her clothes from the dryer and put them in the dryer and cleans out the dryer lint.

"My clothes are clean, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"She is giving her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	63. Sunset in the Tub

Sunset Shimmer is getting ready to give her siblings a bath. She will be joining them in the tub as a matter of fact. She already remembers what to do with them. She will wash their body parts, their feet, their hair and their genitals. Sunset is good at washing her siblings. Let's hope that Sunset will be joining in the tub with her siblings.

"Time for a bath, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said her little sister.

Sunset took them to the bathroom, take off their clothes and put them in the tub.

"Should I join you in the tub?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Sure, Sunset" said her little brother.

"Before I can do that, I am going to need a body wash and a shampoo" said Sunset Shimmer. "I'll be right back"

She left the bathroom and brought the body wash and a shampoo.

"Mom, I'm going to wash my siblings in the tub" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Make sure you wash them good"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I will wash them every day"

"That's nice of you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"Time to wash my siblings" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went back to the bathroom and took off her clothes and went into the tub with her siblings to wash them. Then, they got out of the tub and dry themselves with a towel. Finally, they put their clothes on and brushed their teeth.

"Make sure that you brush your teeth, you three" said Sunset's mom.

"We sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I never missed a spot when brushing my teeth"

Then, they spit the toothpaste out and put their toothbrush away.

"That was nice of you to join with us in the tub" said her little sister.

"Thanks, you two" said Sunset Shimmer. "It's time for us to go to bed"

She took them to their bedroom and went to bed.

"Good night, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good night, Sunset" said her siblings.

Sunset turns off the lights as her siblings are fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	64. Another Bath

The next night, Sunset Shimmer is going to give her siblings a bath. She will be giving them when Sunset is outside out of the tub as a matter of fact. She already remembers what to wash while she gives her siblings a bath. She will be washing their body parts and their hair. Let's hope that her siblings will have another good bath.

"Time for a bath now, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said her little sister.

She took them to the bathroom, taking off their clothes, locked the door and put them in the tub.

"I like to see your penis and vagina, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said her little brother. "You are my favorite sister"

"Same here" said her little sister.

"I'll be right back, you two" said Sunset Shimmer. "I'm going to get a body wash and a shampoo"

"Okay, Sunset" said her little brother.

She left the bathroom and brought a body wash and a shampoo.

"I am going to wash my siblings, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Don't forget to wash them good"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I am good at washing my siblings"

Sunset went back to the bathroom and washes her siblings. Then, she brought them out of the tub and dries them with a towel. Finally, she put their pajamas on.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We sure will, Sunset" said her little sister. "I hate having plaque on my teeth"

"Same here" said her little brother. "It's better to brush our teeth"

They spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Did you brush your teeth good, you two?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"We sure did, Sunset" said her little sister.

"Okay, then" said Sunset Shimmer. "Off to bed, you two"

They went to their room and got to bed as Sunset turns off the lights.

"Good night, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good night, Sunset" said her siblings.

Sunset Shimmer left the room as her siblings. See what happen in the next chapter of this long story.


	65. Third Bath for Sunset's Dog

The next morning, Sunset Shimmer is getting up and yawns as she wakes up. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spits the toothpaste out of her mouth and puts her toothbrush away. She will be washing her dog as a matter of fact. She hasn't been washing been her dog since she washed her siblings. Let's hope that Sunset will wash her dog good.

"Time to wash my dog now" said Sunset Shimmer.

She fills the water in the tub and puts her dog in. Then, she turned off the hose since she gives her dog a bath outside.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to give you some body wash and a shampoo" said Sunset Shimmer.

Her dog barks as Sunset went inside to get a body wash and a shampoo.

"I'm going to wash my dog, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Don't forget to wash him good"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I am good at washing my dog"

"You haven't been washing been washing him since you washed your siblings" said Sunset's mom.

"I know that, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Better go back outside since it's time to wash my dog now"

She went back outside and starts washing her dog.

"Mom, what is Sunset doing?" Her little sister asked.

"She is washing her dog right now" said Sunset's mom. "She never misses a spot while she washes her dog"

"Okay, mom" said her little sister. "I was just asking"

"That's fine to me" said Sunset's mom. "She likes to wash her dog and wash you and your brother"

"I am her favorite sister, mom" said her little sister.

"You are my favorite daughter as well" said Sunset's mom.

"Thanks, mom" said her little sister.

They saw Sunset dries off her dog with a towel.

"Did you wash your dog good, Sunset?" Sunset's mom asked.

"I sure did, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time to wash my hands"

She went to the bathroom to wash her hands. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	66. Washing the Reds

Sunset Shimmer is going to wash the red clothes. She already washed her dog as a matter of fact. She will be washing all the red clothes which including her underwear. Sunset already remembers what to do with the red clothes. She doesn't want the red clothes to get damaged when washing. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer will wash the red clothes.

"Time to wash the red clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went to the laundry room and turned on the washing machine. Then, she put the laundry detergent and the red clothes in there and closed it all the way.

"I'm washing the red clothes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Here, you have a phone call"

She gave the phone to Sunset and she is talking to someone.

"Hello" said Sunset Shimmer. "Who is this?"

"It's me, Starlight Glimmer, Sunset" said Starlight Glimmer.

"Hi, Starlight" said Sunset Shimmer. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, Sunset" said Starlight Glimmer. "What are you doing right now?"

"I am washing the red clothes, Starlight" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I am good at washing the clothes"

"That's nice of you, Sunset" said Starlight Glimmer. "I like your laundry station"

"Thanks, Starlight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Don't forget to bring your clothes over there"

"I won't forget, Sunset" said Starlight Glimmer.

Then, Sunset went back to the laundry room and took out the red clothes from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"The red clothes are in the dryer, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Well done, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"So, Starlight, are you at home right now" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I sure am, Sunset" said Starlight Glimmer. "I have to go now"

"It's nice to chat with you, Starlight" said Sunset Shimmer. "See you later"

She hung up the phone and gave it back to her mom.

"Starlight is nice, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset brought the basket and took out the red clothes from the dryer and put them in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"The red clothes are now in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is giving her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	67. Nightmare Night Part 1

It's Nightmare Night and Sunset Shimmer opens her laundry station for today to wash the green clothes. She will already to do with the green clothes as a matter of fact. She will use the coins to turn on the coin laundry and will wash the green clothes. She doesn't want the clothes to get damage of course. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer can wash the green clothes good.

"Time to wash the green clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She put some coins in the coin laundry and it turns on. Then, she puts the green clothes in there and closed it all the way.

"I'm washing the green clothes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Here, you have a phone call"

She gave the phone to her and she is talking to someone.

"Hi, I'm Sunset Shimmer" said Sunset Shimmer. "Who is this?"

"This is Vice Principal Luna, Sunset" said Luna. "Happy Nightmare Night"

"Thanks, Luna" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, you are having a great day at Canterlot High"

"No problem, Sunset" said Luna. "I hope you give candies to the kids"

"I sure will, Luna" said Sunset Shimmer. "The kids would be upset at me if I don't get them candies"

"Make sure that you opened the door in case they come" said Luna.

"I will do that, Luna" said Sunset Shimmer. "I have my Nightmare Night costume with me"

"That's nice, Sunset" said Luna. "We are going to have a Nightmare Night party at Canterlot High"

"That's cool, Luna" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am currently washing the green clothes"

"Make sure that you don't damage the clothes, Sunset" said Luna.

"I sure won't, Luna" said Sunset Shimmer. "I hope you have a wonderful Nightmare Night"

"You too, Sunset" said Luna. "See you later"

"Bye, Luna" said Sunset Shimmer.

She hangs up the phone and gave it back to her mom. Later, she brought the basket and took out the green clothes from the coin laundry machine and put them in the basket.

"I washed the green clothes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She gave her daughter a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	68. Nightmare Night Part 2

The Nightmare Night party is underway at Canterlot High. Everyone are going to be there as a matter of fact. Sunset Shimmer and her friends are going to have a great time and Mayor Mare will be there. There will be fun activities and games during the party. Vice Principal Luna and Principal Celestia have decorated the party at the gym. Let's hope that the girls will have a great day.

"Today is Nightmare Night, Sunset" said Twilight.

"I heard about it, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am taking some time off from washing the clothes"

"Okay, Sunset" said Twilight. "In fact, we are going to have a great time"

"I have my costume with me" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Same here, Sunset" said Twilight. "Let's go to Canterlot High for the party"

"Okay, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

At Canterlot High, the girls are in their costumes and went to the party.

"Here we are, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"The gym looks nice, Sunset" said Twilight. "How did Celestia and Luna decorate them?"

"I help them, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

Then came more Canterlot High students.

"Girls, the students are here for the party" said Sunset Shimmer.

"They can't wait for the Nightmare Night party" said Twilight.

"Here comes Celestia" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good afternoon, students" said Celestia. "Welcome to the Nightmare Night party"

"Thanks, Celestia" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Today, we are going to have a great time during the party" said Celestia. "We can have some fun activities and maybe play games as well"

"We have games, Celestia" said Luna.

"I didn't know it, Luna" said Celestia. "Of course, we have pin the bat on the tail"

"That's a good game, Celestia" said Luna"

"Yes, Luna" said Celestia.

Later, the Nightmare Night party began.

"Great party, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I like the Nightmare Night party" said Twilight.

"Same here, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Applejack is doing bobbing apples"

"That's a great game for Nightmare Night" said Twilight.

The girls are enjoying the Nightmare Night party. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	69. More Bath

Sunset Shimmer is getting ready to give her siblings a bath. She will go inside the tub with them as a matter of fact. She already remembers what to wash in bath of course. She will wash their body parts including their penis and vagina and their hair. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer will do a good job on washing her siblings.

"Time for bath, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said her little sister.

"I wanted to be clean" said her little brother.

"Same here" said her little sister.

She took off their clothes and put them in the tub.

"I'll be right back, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

"All right, Sunset" said her little sister.

She left the bathroom and brought the body wash and a shampoo.

"I brought the body wash and a shampoo" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset Shimmer" said Sunset's mom. "Make sure that you wash them good"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I am good at washing my siblings"

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Don't forget to go in there"

"I won't forget, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's my daughter" said Sunset's mom.

"Better go back to the bathroom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Go do it, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

Sunset went back to the bathroom, took off her clothes and went inside the tub.

"Time to wash you now" said Sunset Shimmer.

She began to wash her siblings with a body wash. Then, she washed their hair with a shampoo. Finally, they got out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"Make sure you brush your teeth, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We sure can, Sunset" said her little sister.

"Thank you, sis" said Sunset Shimmer.

They brushed their teeth and spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Great teeth cleaning, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said her little sister. "Time for bed now"

They went to their bed and Sunset turns off the lights.

"Good night, Sunset" said her little sister.

"Good night, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset and her siblings are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	70. Washing Winona

Sunset Shimmer is getting ready to wash Winona whose Applejack's pet. She will wash Winona good as a matter of fact. She will give her in the garage since it is cold outside of course. Sunset will remember what to wash when giving Winona a bath. She will use a warm instead of a cold water. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer will wash Winona good.

"Sunset, I want you to wash my dog good" said Applejack.

"I sure will, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will wash her in the garage"

"How come, Sunset?" Applejack asked.

"Because it is cold outside" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I don't want Winona to get sick in the cold"

"Good, Sunset" said Applejack. "Take care of Winona"

"Okay, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer.

She took Winona in the garage, turn on the warm water and puts Winona in the bucket full of warm water.

"I'll be right back, Winona" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will get a body wash and a shampoo for dogs"

She left the garage and brought the body wash and a shampoo.

"So, did you wash Winona yet?" Applejack asked.

"Almost, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will wash her as soon I can"

"Thanks, Sunset" said Applejack.

Later, Sunset went back to the garage and began washing Winona. Then, she took her out of the bucket and dries her with a towel.

"You look clean now, Winona" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you for taking care of Winona, Sunset" said Applejack.

"You're welcome, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "Tomorrow is a New Year"

"I heard that, Sunset" said Applejack. "It was a nice year for us"

"It sure was, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "Don't let Winona to get dirty again"

"I sure won't, Sunset" said Applejack. "Besides, you are good at washing dogs"

"Yes, I do, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am done for the year"

"I will see you tomorrow" said Applejack.

"Bye, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "Have a Happy New Year"

Applejack and Winona have left Sunset's house and Sunset closes the door. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	71. Tank's Bath

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to wash Tank. She already washed Winona and did a good job as a matter of fact. Tank is a turquoise and a pet of Rainbow Dash of course. Sunset Shimmer will remember what to do with Tank. She will wash him with a bucket full of water. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer will wash Tank good.

"Hi, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Hi, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer. "What did you bring?"

"I brought Tank with me, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"How come?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Because he needs a bath" said Rainbow Dash. "In fact, you can wash him"

"All right, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "Come on, Tank, time for your bath"

She filled the water in a bucket and put Tank in there.

"I'll be right back, Tank" said Sunset Shimmer. "I'm going to get the items to wash you"

She brought the stuff that she needs to wash Tank.

"So, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "How was washing Tank?"

"I am doing it, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "I brought out the stuff that I need to wash Tank"

"That's great, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "I am sure that you didn't bad items"

"I didn't, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "He would smell bad if I do"

"Exactly, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Keep washing now"

"Okay, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went back to the garage and washed Tank.

"I hope that Tank will be clean" said Rainbow Dash.

After that, Sunset Shimmer dries Tank with a towel.

"Rainbow, Tank is now clean" said Sunset Shimmer.

She brought Tank and smells him clean.

"Great job, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "You washed Tank"

"Thanks, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "I used turtle bubbles"

"It's for when you wash the turtles" said Sunset Shimmer. "It's like body wash by the way"

"Oh, I get it now, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "I better get going now"

"See you later, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer. "Take care of Tank"

"I sure will, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

She left with Tank and going back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	72. Taking a Bath Again

Sunset Shimmer is getting ready to give her siblings a bath. She already gave Winona and Tank a bath as a matter of fact. She will be washing her siblings' genitals of course. She already did a good job at washing her siblings. Sunset will be washing her siblings again. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer will be washing her siblings in the tub.

"Time for a bath now, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said her little sister.

Sunset Shimmer took her siblings to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and put them in the tub.

"I'll be right back, you two" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will get a body wash and a shampoo"

"Okay, Sunset" said her little brother.

Sunset Shimmer left the bathroom and brought a body wash and a shampoo.

"Mom, I am washing my siblings" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's good, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "In fact, you are good at washing your siblings"

"Yes, I am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will wash them again including their penis and vagina"

"Exactly, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "It's important to wash each body part including their genitals"

"I know that, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time to wash my siblings now"

Sunset Shimmer went back to the bathroom and washes her siblings. Then, she took them out of the tub, dries them with a towel and puts on their pajamas.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We sure will, sis" said her little sister.

Sunset's siblings put some toothpaste on their toothbrush and brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Are your teeth clean?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"They sure are, Sunset" said her little brother.

"That is great, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said her little sister.

"No problem, you two" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time for bed now"

They went to their bedroom and Sunset Shimmer turns off the lights.

"Good night, Sunset" said her siblings.

"Good night, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

Her siblings went fast asleep in bed. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	73. Washing the Dresses

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to wash the dresses. She is done taking a break from washing the clothes as a matter of fact. She has washed her siblings during their bath of course. She will remember what to do with the dresses. She will put them in the washing machine without any damage. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer will wash the dresses.

"Time to wash the dress now" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went to the laundry room and turned on the washing machine. Then, she put the dresses and the laundry detergent in there and closed it all the way.

"I'm washing the clothes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Good thing that you are good at washing the clothes"

"I sure am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I won't damage any of my clothes"

"You did a good job on washing your siblings" said Sunset's mom.

"I know that, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "It is important to wash the clothes in the laundry room"

"Don't forget to put them in the dryer, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "It's time for me to put the dresses in the dryer"

She went back to the laundry and took out the dresses from the washing machine and put the dresses and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"I put the dresses in the dryer, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Well done, honey" said Sunset's mom.

"The dresses are for my friends" said Sunset Shimmer. "They will pick them up when they are done"

"All right, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "It won't be destroyed when you washed them"

"I agree with you, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "It is important to wash the dresses"

Sunset Shimmer brought out the basket and took out the dresses from the dryer. Then, she put the dresses in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"The dresses are clean, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She gave her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	74. Bathhouse

Sunset Shimmer is now getting up in her bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. She is going to the bathhouse with her friends as a matter of fact. They will remember what to wash of course. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer and her friends will have a good bath.

"Good morning, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good morning, honey" said Sunset's mom. "You are going to the bathhouse today"

"I sure am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I will be going to the bathhouse with my friends"

"Eat your breakfast now, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

After breakfast, Sunset Shimmer saw her friends came over to her house.

"Mom, my friends are here" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Be careful now, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "See you later"

"Hi, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Ready to go to the bathhouse?"

"I sure am, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

At the bathhouse, Sunset Shimmer and her friends went inside and took off their clothes. Then, they turned on the water on the tub.

"This is the nice bath, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure is, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We better wash ourselves, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

She got out the body wash and the girls began washing themselves. Then, she got out the shampoo and wash their hair. Finally, they got off the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"That was a good bath, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure was, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "Thank you for taking me to the bathhouse"

"No problem" said Rainbow Dash. "We better go now"

"Okay, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "It's nice to see you here"

"See you later, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Bye, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "See you later"

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are leaving the bathhouse. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	75. Pinkie's Clothes

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to wash Pinkie Pie's clothes. She has been washing her friends' clothes as a matter of fact. She already remembers what to wash of course. She doesn't want to forget to put Pinkie Pie's clothes in the washing machine. Sunset will always wash the clothes. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer will be washing Pinkie Pie's clothes.

"Time to wash Pinkie Pie's clothes now" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimmer went to the laundry room and puts Pinkie Pie's clothes in the washing machine. Then. She put the laundry detergent in there and closed it all the way. Finally, she turns it on.

"Pinkie Pie's clothes are now washing" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time to call Pinkie Pie to see what she's up too"

She went to her room and calls Pinkie Pie on her computer.

"Hello?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Hi, Pinkie Pie" said Sunset Shimmer. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing right now, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie.

"I am washing your clothes, Pinkie" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, washed the clothes every day"

"That's great, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"I should be careful what to wash" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time to put the clothes in the dryer"

She went back to the laundry room and took out Pinkie Pie's clothes from the washing machine. Then, she put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"Your clothes are now in the dryer, Pinkie" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "You are the best"

"Anytime, Pinkie" said Sunset Shimmer. "I never forget to wash the clothes"

"You have also washed the clothes from everybody else as well" said Pinkie Pie.

"Exactly, Pinkie" said Sunset Shimmer. "It is nice to chat with you"

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "I better go now, Sunset"

"Okay, Pinkie" said Sunset Shimmer. "See you later"

"Bye, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie.

Sunset Shimmer went back to the laundry room and took out Pinkie's clothes from the dryer and puts them in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	76. Rainbow Dash's Clothes

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to wash Rainbow Dash's clothes. She will remember what to do with the clothes as a matter of fact. She has been washing her friends' clothes of course. She would try not to damage Rainbow Dash's clothes. She has never damaged the clothes while washing them. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer will wash Rainbow Dash's clothes.

"Time to wash Rainbow Dash's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went to the laundry room and turns on the washing the machine. Then, she put the laundry detergent and Rainbow Dash's clothes in there and closed it all the way.

"Time to call Rainbow Dash on the computer" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went to her room and turns on the computer and calls Rainbow Dash.

"Hello?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Hi, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

"What are you doing right now, Sunset?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I am washing your clothes, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I am good at washing the clothes"

"That's great, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Just make sure that you don't damage my clothes"

"I sure won't, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "I would always take care of the clothes"

"That's the important thing to do, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

Sunset Shimmer went back to the laundry room and took out Rainbow Dash's clothes from the washing machine. Then, she put the clothes and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"Your clothes are now in the dryer, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"No problem, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will remember not to forget to put the clothes in the dryer"

"Exactly, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "I have to go now"

"It was to chat with you, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

"See you later, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Bye, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went to the laundry room and took out Rainbow Dash's clothes from the dryer and put them in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"Rainbow Dash's clothes are in the basket" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She gave her daughter a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


End file.
